Stargate: A Universe Already Divided
by demon unicron
Summary: Earth has found the Stargate and have started to explore the final frontier. It just so happens that the first planet connected shows the planet that spaces already have powers that have shaped and will continue to shape the Local Group, and how outclassed Earth really is. What allies and enemies will Earth find in a universe that already has players and international order.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a rewrite of my Andromeda/Stargate story. I've revamped the plot, the situation, everything so it focuses more on the Andromeda/Stargate cast and provide a more long-term conflict. I'll leave the other up until I catch up. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Giza, Egypt, 1928

As with most days in Egypt, the hot sun was beating down on those that dared to make a break from their homes and into the world. It was a reminder that to live in a desert required great planning and managing of every rescores in the area. For those working on an excavation in Giza, this was brought even more home as sweat rolled down their bodies.

Driving towards the site was a yellowed colored, 1920's model car. In the vehicle were three people, an American man dressed in classical British attire at the moment, a woman wearing the usual western lady dress, hat, and gloves, and finally a male Egyptian whose clothing resembled a style reminiscent of the 19th century Ottoman Sultan, albeit with western influenced material and layering.

"I do wish this could go faster," said the man, a smoke in his hand. "Mr. Chapman is ready to pull funding…I need to be there for documentation."

"Do not worry**, **Mr. Langford, I sent word for the workers to stop should they find…how you put it… anything earthshaking. The Alliance wishes for the success of our adventure, also." The other man, now identified as Mr. Langford, took another smoke on his pipe.

"Curiosity is a powerful thing, Mr. Serdar. Considering this site has hieroglyphs of your 'blue pharaoh', some may risk the wrath of the government to see a theory as true. Personally, I find that all hogwash-fascinating hogwash-that should be better buried."

Serdar frowned for a second. "Who knows, Mr. Langford? As the Quran teaches, Allah created the heavens and all that resides within them." Langford didn't comment. Serdar then smiled, "even if it is not, an important find would guarantee both our careers for years to come."

Any further talk on the matter ended as the dig site came into view. The pit was about two car lengths wide and tall. The workers were all assembled around the edges; obviously waiting for the three of them to arrive. Mr. Langford frowned, as some of the workers expressions were that of kids wanting to peek at their Christmas presents.

As the car stopped and the three got out, they could see a coverstones. Mr. Langford blinked, having never seen coverstones set into this kind of an arrangement. "Catherine, stay here," he said to the young woman. Nodding to his fellow professor, both walked onto the coverstones. He saw the Eye of Ra in the center, but what surprised him were the carvings of centaur-like images on the edges. Their position seemed to be surrounding the eye, as if they were to attack it.

"You call it hogwash, Mr. Langford, but it looks to be important," said the Egyptian man from the edge of the hole. Langford could hear the amusement in his voice and didn't need to turn around to know he was grinning. "Allah, creator of all, appears want you to realize his power."

Ignoring his comrade, he climbed out and ordered the workers to begin moving the coverstones. "While I admit you are fairly intelligent for someone of your…character, taking some carvings as proof is rather foolish. Myths are fictional for a reason, Serdar." If the other was offended by this comment, he didn't show it.

In about three minutes, the coverstones were removed, allowing the three to see what was covered—and both of their jaws went slack. For in the dig was not a tomb or anything one would expect in an Ancient Egypt site, but a metal ring that was nearly as tall and wide as the hole around it. Serdar was the first to speak, "It seems, Mr. Langford, that the 'blue pharaoh' may not be myth after all."

* * *

1994

The day was clouded over, with rain possible at any moment and adding greater misery for those traveling outside without a vehicle. It was a demonstration on how the modern world had evolved so that weather that would make most pre-industrial nations stop or slow down activity for a day, the world continued with little interruption. For example, lectures about history and sciences were still continuing in buildings throughout the city.

In one building where such lectures were going on, an elderly woman wearing black clothing was walking through the main hall. She seemed to carry an air of poise and elegance, even in her old age. She walked to a set of stares that had a sign next to it, which read: **Truth At Last: The Blue Pharaoh and the Pyramid.**

The woman smiled at the title. She knew the credibility of the 'blue pharaoh' in the field of Egyptology, so this person either had some good evidence or was very brave. Turning back to the stairs, she began her climb to the hall where the lecture was being held. _He's really going through with it, no doubt supported by __Serdar's__ son. I know what father would say to all of this_.

As she got closer to the room, she could hear the voice of the man-late 20's by the sound of it-talking to the assembled guest. "As you can see here, these hieroglyphs appear to be older than the ones found in the rest of the pyramid. Their style also seems to match a later period. We also cannot ignore that the pharaoh describes in the main passage seem to match the legends of the blue pharaoh."

The elderly woman was impressed with the calmness and studied voice that he used, considering he was going against accepted theory. She glanced to her right and saw a dark skinned man in Middle Eastern clothing, who appeared in his late 40`s. _I should have known, just like his father_." The man was smiling, as if Daniel has just made a major accomplishment. She knew that the audience would be less convinced.

Indeed, a gentleman in the middle of the seats raised his hand. Daniel nodded to the person, "Dr. Jackson, this was already explained by Colonel Vyse, who discovered a sealed passageway leading to the main hall." There were mutters of agreement from the guest, with Daniel nodding. The other man was shook his head. "You also left out the fact that Vyse discovered inscriptions of Khufu's name-"

"Right…" Daniel said as he turned back to his blackboard. "…within the pyramid," the man finished. Daniel turned back to them. "Well, his discover was a fraud and the passage accepted date is wrong." This provoked mutter of outrage and even laughter from the crowed, to which the black-skinned man said something, but the elderly woman could not hear it.

"I don't think you'll prove it," the same man said with a small grin. "Well, who do you think built the pyramids," asked another man. Daniel was silent that had the elderly woman feeling sympathy for him. _Already proposing a controversial idea, he does not want to risk more. __Adeep__, why must you…_"

Finally the young man responded. "I don't have an idea who built them…I mean," but this just invited more laugher from the community. Some make jokes on his lack of evidence, suggesting men from Atlantis to aliens from mars as the builders. "Look," Daniel yelled, his voice getting higher, "when is the academic community going to accept that the Great Pyramids were not built by the Fourth Dynasty**?** These cannot be simply brushed off as a mix of myth and mistranslations." The other gave a slight nod at these words, but that was his only support as the remaining people cleared out.

The woman waited for them all to go before she began walking up to the two men. She saw the older one put a hand on Dr. Jackson shoulder. "I am sorry, my protégé. The academic world is very stubborn to new ideas. They have little time for the imagination, unless it fits into one of their tidy little 'facts'."

"Or maybe your student forgot the basics of academic research," she said while approaching the two. "Of all people, you should know how these theories are treated." The two turn to her, both confused. A second later, the other man smiled and gave a small bow. "Catherine, long has it been since I've seen your face. If I may comment, you have aged well**.**"

Catherine chose not to respond to the comment, but turned to the archeologist. "You are a dedicated man, Dr. Jackson. My own father pursued digs that many of his coworkers found unwise."

Daniel blinked, "Th-thank you, but how do you know-"

"Adeep?" Daniel gave a small nod. "Our fathers worked on a number of digs together. Now Dr. Jackson, may I talk to you in private?" Daniel blinked while Adeep frowned, "trying to remove these 'silly theories' from my pupil Catherine? Even in old age, you still carry your father." He had started to lean slightly on the table on the stage. Daniel wondered if this was supposed to be some sort of joke between them.

He looked at her and winced. Catherine didn't seem amused, "Leave matters where they should be, Adeep. I have a job offer for him, but it is a matter no to be discussed in such a public area." She finished by making a small gesture of her hands. Adeep's look said he clearly didn't believe her, but never the less began walking off the stage. "Very well, the great Catherine Langford can talk." He turned back to Dr. Jackson. "Remember Daniel, an imaginary styled theory is still one."

Daniel watched his mentor go, wondering if he should have defended him a little better. Still, he knew only a line of their history. He turned back to Catherine, "So Daniel, shall we go?"

* * *

A week later on an unknown planet

"_How did this become my day?_" was the thought of Colonel Jack O'Neill as he was shoved roughly to his knees by one of the guards. Truth be told, he never expected that the device would actually work even with Doctor Jackson's help. After all, that thing actually being a device that could travel to other worlds? It sounded like a plot for a sixties science fiction setting! But behold, the geek had actually managed to figure out the old tablets and now they stood on an alien world that was a desert. If he had one complaint, it was that the planet seemed to be controlled by an alien who seemed to have an Egyptian obsession and god-complex.

He glared at the armored human, but quickly looked to the rest of the team. Jackson**'s** face showed fear, no doubt wondering if this was an execution. To his credit as a civilian, it was Jack's training that allowed him to detect the emotion. The rest of his team looked more controlled, though Kawalsky looked ready to attack the alien.

Speaking of the being, he turned his head to where the Egyptian-like throne was positioned. The alien-still creepy how _human _it looked-was sitting as if he was expecting to entertain an important guest or lead some kind of ceremony. His cloths were no longer the thin, silk design but instead greenish robes with various Egyptian looking patterns on it. Only the jewels on his head and neck remained unchanged. His face seemed **calm**, but Jack could detect there was something barely restrained below the surface.

Looking around the room, he immediately felt a sense of dread come over him. The children from earlier were gone, instead there were half a dozen of those guards standing in a way that protected their boss. To the back, he saw four figures covered from head to toe in some kind of armour. Attached to their side were various weapons, but Jack had not the first clue on what they could be or how they functioned. It seemed like a big show was about to happen, with them as the main entertainment.

"My lord, they approach," yelled another one of the masked guards as he ran up the steps. Jack could not help but let out a small smirk, the priest-like clothing looked absolutely ridicules when the owner ran. The alien give a slight tilt of his head, motioning the guard to a corner of the room.

Jack didn't have to wait long to see what this was all about, for three humanoids appeared at the very same entrance they had been dragged through earlier. They were also wearing some kind of armour, though it was colored a mixture of red, brown, and blue. They didn't have helmets on, showing three human faces: two males and a female.

The female made a slight step forward, giving a slight bow to the fake pharaoh. "Ra, Supreme System Lord," said the woman in a calm and respectful voice. Jack wondered if those three were more of his servants, but his gut was saying no. "My government invokes Section 3, Paragraph 2 of the treaty."

The alien-no, Ra-slowly tapped his right hand against the throne, eyes appearing to study the group. After what seemed like an eternity, Ra spoke. "I accept your request. What do you wish?" This had Jack very confused. How could these aliens speak English? That was removed from his mind when he saw Ra's eyes turned slightly towards Jack's group. This made him a little nervous.

The female pointed to their way. "I wish for them to come with us."

Kawalsky didn't seem to agree with this. "What the hell, we're not slaves to be traded!" He began to struggle a little, only to receive a blow to the face from one of the guard's staff. The guard raised his staff to continue, but a hand from Ra stopped his movement. The guard simply backed away and returned to his position.

Ra turned back to the woman and snapped his fingers. The doors at the far back opened and down came four guards carrying a primitive stretcher. Jack's face drained of all color as the item on the stretcher continued to get closer. It was the bomb that he had brought with them, albeit still dissembled.

He looked back at the team, who showed emotions from shock to confusion. Jackson looked the most confused, but the moment he landed on Jack, fierce anger. The colonel knew that Daniel put together the rough idea of what his assignment with the device was.

He watched as the guards brought the device in front of the three people. "This is device shows they have mastered the atom. If activated, it would surely kill me and achieve a long-term objective of your people."

The female looked at the device for a second, and then turned back to Ra. "We were not aware that they carried such a device, otherwise they would not have left their planet. I assure you**,** Ra**,** that my people would not discard the peace so easily."

Jack looked over at Ra, whose hand was running slowly along his neck in a back and forth pattern. Finally the hand stopped and he gave a slight nod. The group were suddenly yanked to their feet by the guards and shoved over to the three people. Surprisingly, none of them fell back down. "I demand to keep the atom device, as is my right."

Not even Jack could keep his mouth quite at this. "That's United States property King Tut! No way in hell are you getting you-" but nearly falls to the ground as one of the males grabs him by the neck.

"Shut it," he says into his ear. His voice was low, but carried an authority that Jack's military training had him instinctively obey. It was strange, since he would normally be trying to escape and ignore an unallied order.

Ra gave a small laugh, "Your charge does not seem to realize just how much power I wield. With such an insult, I may withdraw my agreement." Jack could see it in the alien's eye: he wanted them to react. It was barely visible, but Jack could see a great anger that was barely maintained. '_You test my patience, worm!_' seemed to be the message, only restrained by the presence of these individuals.

He turned his head to the other, who looked ready to be equally as vocal but were remaining quiet. It seemed that they didn't need to hear the man's voice to get the message. He turned back to the woman. "Lord Ra," she began, "I apologize for their insult. As you said, they are unknown to the galaxy's workings. You may keep the device. May we take our leave?"

Ra nodded his head and in a second**,** Jack felt something stab into the side of his neck. He immediately pushed himself away from the three, but wished he hadn't as a drowsy feeling came over him. He noticed that the others had done the same, apparently also injected. He had only time to glare and mumble 'Damn it' before darkness consumed them.

When he regained consciousness, he noticed that the air was cooler and green plant life around them. Military training kicking in, he forced himself up and went for his pistol**,** only to grab open air. He blinked as he wondered where it was, "What the hell?"

"If you're looking for your gun, Ra still has them," a male voice said to his right. Snapping his head in that direction, he saw the three armour figures from before. "Not that you could harm us. Now, I bet you want some answers." He finished by putting his right arm behind his back.

"That would be nice," was Jack's sarcastic retort. He had no idea where they were, how to get back home, and a nuclear device was in the hands of some alien with feels of grandeur it seemed. "Like, what the hell was that exchange about, or that you gave away a VERY dangerous device that was not yours at all?"

The male that had yanked him back in the pyramid-ship glared, but the other two had a small laugh. The woman stepped forward. "I am sorry, but it was needed to ensure his cooperation. I cannot say much at the moment, but I can say that if we had not intervened, then your world would be burning at this moment."

Jack looked for any sign of deception, but he could detect none on the woman's face or body. While she was obviously some kind of diplomat, her eyes held the look of brutal honesty. In the brief instant, he wondered who his team had pissed off. The woman continued, "I know this must be confusing, but trust us." She then put her hand in a pocket and started to walk over to Jack. She brought out a circular object of some kind**.** "This will explain the basics to your leader. Activate by pressing this," she said as she pointed to a small button the left of the object. "It only plays twice, so I'd suggest not toying with it."

Jack took the device and set it in his pants pocket. "Well that's nice, but we don't exactly have transportation since leaving that planet."

The man that had yanked him back simply pointed behind him. Jack turned and blinked, for behind them was another Stargate and some device a dozen feet away from it. "Ok, that's new." Jack walked over to the smaller device-and immediately felt a small swell of hope: the device had carvings of multiple constellations! That was how they 'dialed' Ra's planet, maybe… "Are these only one way?"

The same man simply walked over to the device and pressed down one of the symbols. He turned back to the Stargate as the inner track began to spin until it landed on the symbol, the same lock going over the symbol before lighting up. Only pausing for a second, the man continued to press symbols until a blue, water-like substance burst from the center and then stabilized to a flat surface. The man turned to Jack, "Your planet is on the other side. I would not waste time. Also, I would suggest keeping something in the 'water' until all are through."

He then pressed something on his wrist and they were suddenly hit by a bright, white light that forced Jack to cover his eyes. When he looked back, they were gone. Not a sign of movement or anything else on the ground that showed they had left. Jack had only one thought: what the hell had they stepped into?

Putting that thought to the back of his mind, he turned to his teammates who were still soundly out. "Well, this could be worse."

Abydos

Ra was sitting in his personal chamber, back to wearing his silk clothes. He was thinking over the possible origins of the humans that dared to impersonate him, eyes flashing in anger at the thought. They had to come from a planet within the Protected Zone, Ra considered, since Commonwealth intervention otherwise would risk a war. Even then, their utter defiance within his presence and seeming lack of basic knowledge of who he was confused him. Even in that region, the System Lords _made sure _that the inhabitants would remember their name.

"_Unless…_" Ra walked over to a square object and waved his hand over it. The thing began to glow red and then projected a holographic image of a solar system. It then zoomed into the third closest planet from the sun. "_They cast off my rule…defied MY will…would keep their children from remembering our race._" He circled the planet with his hand, "_They lay in the Protected Zone, beyond my reach for reprisal. The Commonwealth and those that follow defy the empire, even with their method of travel known._" He clenched his hand around the planet, causing the image to fizzle. "_The treaty binds them, but preparations must be taken_."

He deactivated the device and walked back to his throne. He sat down and pressed a button on the right armrest. "As Supreme System Lord, I call a meeting within two days of this message. Refuse, you shall lose your statues and domain."

* * *

SGC

To say the atmosphere in the base was tense would be a small understatement. After Jack had returned with his entire team unconscious, General West had set out for an explanation ASAP. Needless to say, even a brief mention of at least two interstellar powers set the General on full military mode. He had ordered immediate shutdown and lock of the facility, with a number of armed guards stationed around the gate. He then set them all down to the medical ward to check for anything unusual.

Right now, the general was talking to the President on the situation. "Yes sir-no**,** I made sure…I'm about to talk now…yes**,** sir, I understand." He hung up and looked down at the desk, fingers taping. "God give me strength," he said while standing up and walking out of the room.

The moment he entered, Jack and the others gave a salute. "At ease," he said as he took his seat. "The president suspended further gate activity." He looked over the group, eyes hardening. "Your mission was royally screwed up and I want an explanation, now."

So for the next thirty minutes, the team summarized their trip from the moment they arrived to their rescue by the mysterious group. At the end, the West face showed like a man told that Jesus Christ was returning: a mix of awe, albeit better hidden, but also worry at the implications. "I will not lie: your report sounds like a science fiction rather than reality. Yet that would mean ignoring the very nature of the 'Stargate' itself," he finished by pointing to the artifact. "So the question becomes: are they a threat?"

"Ra attacked us without warning or reason, sir. He also seemed less than pleased with letting us go," Kawalsky said, absently rubbing the area where the alien staff had hit. "The terms 'Goa'uld Empire' and 'Supreme System Lord' didn't rub me good either."

Daniel, who had been scribbling on a piece of paper, gave a small nod. "When I was taken to him, he told me that the nuclear device would be sent through with an increased destructive power, saying that 'I created your civilization. Now I will destroy it'"

"I think that settles it, sir," Jack said. "The doctor backs up what our rescuers said before leaving. Whatever race Ra represents, they certainly are not friendly. Maybe we should contact these people, at least figure out what were up against."

"I understand your enthusiasm, colonel. The fact remains that until the president says otherwise, no one else is heading through. Even then, there is still the matter on _how _they knew you arrived. By your reports, Ra didn't inform them. That leaves only two possibilities." He didn't finish that sentence, knowing the others would pick up the meaning.

"Sir, even if they have been…watching us, they at least seem to be the least hostile," began another member of the team. "I'm not saying to trust them blindly, but they may be the only ally at the moment…sir." West understood where the kid was coming from and frankly wanted to believe this other force was at least neutral. Yet his position, not to mention experience in Vietnam, forced him to consider the worst reality.

Jack suddenly snapped his fingers. "Ah! Nearly forgot," he said as he reached into his pants pocket and brought out the device. The rest of the team look at the device in confusion and curiosity, but the General was suspicious. "All will be revealed, at least they say."

"And how do we not know this is a trap**?**" asked the general. "They rescued you, but they may use this device to establish a hold."

"Sir," started Jack. "They rescued us from a being that, at the very least, planned to execute us and attack this country. We should at explore this avenue." West looked at Jack and then to the device. As much as he hated jumping into the unknown, it seemed they didn't have an option.

He gave a slight nod to the man, who set the device down on the table and pressed the button. The center glows a bright blue, and suddenly a…hologram, they all guessed, of an alien being appeared. They blinked, for the image was that of a big-like creature that had learned to stand up. It clothing was very minimum, a simple pair of pants and a 'shirt', though the amount it covered was at best half of the Earth version.

"_If you are hearing this, then my government has been forced to intervene on the treaty. I am Continuer of Peace, representing the Systems Commonwealth. At the present, the Commonwealth and Goa'uld Empire have a treaty; however the intervention means that you carried weapon(s) and either attempt to or at risk of killing a System Lord. As per the treaty, we cannot allow this to happen without the end of the treaty._" Suddenly Peace disappeared, replaced by seven constellation symbols. "_Please dial this address in three of your days, where this matter will be discussed further_."

With that final line, the hologram vanished as the device turned off. The briefing room as a dead silence as the ramifications of what they just heard were considered by the personnel. It was Jack who broke the silence. "Well, they seem to be on our side." Jack paused for a moment, "'Goa'uld', not the most original name for an alien." That got a grin from a few of his team.

West continued to look at the device, and then folded his hand together. "I'll inform the President of this new development, and until told otherwise his orders remain in effect. Still, I want this base prepared of any hostile incursion. We have two space-level entities that know of our existence, men, and I refuse to be caught off-guard." He stood, "Dismissed!"

Each man, minus Jackson, returned the salute and left the room. "Dr. Jackson, wait," said West as Jackson stood to leave. "This base is on lockdown, but you are still our expert Ancient Egypt besides Miss. Langford. I want you research any information that could be this alien."

"General?"

"He called himself Ra and to have given us our society, a very bold claim. In the military Dr. Jackson, little is coincidence."

Dr. Jackson nodded and left. Rubbing his head West got up and headed back towards his office. He briefly wondered what being he had pissed off to thrown into this.


	2. Debate, Debate, Debate

Here's the second chapter. Now I'll admit these two do not have a lot of action, but I feel that these two should be used to establish the basic layout of this fused universe. I hope this has done that, and now I hope that the further chapters can provide the entertaining story and due the characters from the show justice. I only hope that I'm not accused of creating Deus ex Machina situation. Anyway, enjoy and please review!

* * *

On an unknown planet, by the Stargate, was what the people on Earth would call a make-shift camp. On the outside, it resembled a temporary base set up by the police or military during an operation. On the inside were computers and other items decades ahead of Earth. The personal were wearing uniforms with the same color mix as the Commonwealth soldiers on Abydos.

Speaking of that group, the woman who had handed Jack the device was sitting in one of the seats with that looked like a very thin piece of plastic in her hand. _Everything seems in order. I only hope that they realize the seriousness of the situation. _Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she set thing down and just waited for the Earthlings to arrive.

She didn't have to wait long, as the sound of the spinning gate reached her ears. Stepping out of the tent just as the connection was made, she watched the High Guardsmen, or Lancers in the official naming,raise their Force Lances as protocol demanded. She wondered how the Earthlings would react to this, hopefully without a shootout.

The first group that emerged were covered in clothing similar to the group on Abydos, no doubt soldiers from some section of their military. Thus she was not surprised when the group pointed their weapons at the Commonwealth officers. She watched as one of them spoke into a black device and then to the officers. One person from the Earthlings' side responded, leading into an exchange that lasted for a minute before they all lowered their weapons and another person came through.

Deciding it was time for her to step in, she walked towards the group. "I apologize for the reception, but the System Lords are not to be underestimated." She looked over the group, noting that only one of them was wearing civilian-like clothing. _The__ir__ diplomat most likely_. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sakura Honoo, representative of the Systems Commonwealth during these talks."

The civilian extended his hand. "Greg Chipper, representative of the United States of America." The two shook hands.

Sakura pointed to the tent. "That is where we'll talk. Follow me." They began walking towards the site, but about halfway had one of the military personal run up to Sakura.

"So first you save us from a god, now you're leading negotiations into the unknown. You request these jobs?"

"Not personally, Mr.…"

The man gave a small smile. "Colonel Jack O'Neill."

She nodded and turned back to facing the tent. "Well, Colonel. I have experience in leading these types of talks, add in that I was part of the team that rescued you, my government felt I was the natural choice." She then pulled the opening back. "Please take your seats," she said as she gestured to the table.

One by one, the Earthlings each sat down. Greg was at the table, while Jack and the others had grabbed chairs, sitting behind the diplomat. Sakura had an idea as to why but didn't comment. Deciding to get to the point, she pressed a button in front of her, bringing up a hologram of the Milky Way. She noticed how the Earthlings stared in amazement at it. _Given their level of technology, holograms must still seem a mere dream_. "This is the Milky Way, and this is the current political divide." The galaxy was then covered in red, with a small bit of blue between the east and south ends of the galaxy. "The red is what the Goa'uld Empire controls, about 95% of the galaxy, and of whom Ra is de-facto leader."

She saw Jack blink and say what she assumed was a curse of some kind. She couldn't blame him. After all, it wasn't not every day you learn that you may have killed the big galactic ruler. She saw that Greg was more composed, but the small bit of sweat on his forehead and look in his eyes told her he was just as worried.

Swallowing, Greg looked back to Sakura. "Yes, well…I was hoping you could elaborate on the treaty you used to rescue my country's soldiers?"

"It was created to end a war between my government and the Goa'uld long ago." She pointed to the small blue region. "This was surrendered to us as a result, and is where your planet lies." A small green dot appeared in the lower part of the space. She then deactivated the projection and began to tap her hand on the table. "The Goa'uld leave this area alone, but neither can my government allow a planet to directly threaten or kill a System Lord. Either violation by both parties means a scrapping of treaty and war."

She watched as the diplomat did another gulping motion. She suspected because of the severity of their 'testing' was starting to sink in.

"Could you just, I don't know, play the plausible deniability card?" Jack asked, to which he received a grin from Sakura and a glare from Greg. "I mean, you can't monitor _every _planet."

She shook her head. "The System Lords are only diplomatic when it suits them or if they are forced. The treaty covers ALL planets. Also, I doubt they would accept a civilization at your level as just happenstance." She leaned back in her chair. "I hope you can see the seriousness of the situation."

Jack spoke again. "We could have escaped without detonating our weapon. It was-"

"-merely a precaution," she said. One could hear the sarcastic tone behind it. "I suspect that your order was to eliminate any threat to the planet if needed?" At hearing no response, she continued. "Thus with Ra dead, this area would be a warzone." She waved her hand in the air. "But that is not the matter at hand. Now, my government is hoping that you would restrict your Stargate-"

"Miss. Sakura, if the Stargate is what your painting it to be, then I cannot see my government ignoring such a-" But he stopped when she glared at him..

"Ambassador, angering the System Lords is NOT a wise move UNLESS you can drive them off." She sighed while rubbing her forehead. "We won't ask you to never use the Stargate, which is an unrealistic request. My government is willing to give a list of addresses within the Safe Zone, but I must insist that you don't deviate from that."

The atmosphere was tense, since in laymen terms: a foreign power was trying to dictate the United States foreign policy. Sakura only hoped that she had made the point clear, feeling a mental shiver as she recalled some reports on Goa'uld actions. Finally, she saw the Earth ambassador nod. "I can't guarantee anything, but I see that my government understands the severity of the request." The ambassador looked to his side and then back to Sakura. "It would be helpful for both our goals if you would provide a history of this Systems Commonwealth in this galaxy."

Inwardly, Sakura blinked. This was the first time one of the civilizations in the zone had requested their history in the first meeting. Some had requested it later, but that was after a firmer understanding had been established. Pondering it over for a moment, she answered carefully. "This is possible…but I am unauthorized to make the choice. I will have to contact my government on this matter." She looked down at her flexi. "I think we should take a small break, would you agree?"

The ambassador nodded, waving to the soldiers that they were free for the time being.

Jack

_Finally, never thought they were going to end_, thought Jack as he left the tent. While he was interested in history and explanation, it was from a purely military perspective-a very worrying one at that. If the Goa'uld were as powerful as she described and yet this Commonwealth remained free, then they must have the troops and ability to gain orbital superiority. Yes, a very grim picture indeed.

Looking at the Stargate, he noticed that the soldiers were more relaxed. Deciding to go to his own kind, even if they weren't Earth-based, he began walking towards them. The officers noticed his approach, with the one furthest from the Stargate moving towards Jack. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Oh, just taking a stroll before those two call me back. Diplomatic talks, boring aren't they?"

The man's lip gave a slight curve upwards. "Not the most active assignment. You get enough of these and a snake seems like a mercy."

Jack put the reference to the back of his mind. He looked down to the man's right hip where the weapon that they had aimed earlier was holstered. "So what does the stick actually do?" he asked while pointing to it. Rude, Jack knew, but it didn't look like a gun.

The officer took the device from the holster. "Kills enemies anyway you want." He spun it around a few times. "It's called a Force Lance, deceptive at first glance, though I guess a staff doesn't fit either." Suddenly the top and bottom of the Force Lance extended, turning it into a staff. "Also makes a nice close-combat weapon."

Jack snorted at the design choice a little.

The officer noticed this, "Not impressed?"

"It's nice and all…but seems a little flawed for a gun. I mean, you don't have iron sights, not a huge bullet capacity."

The officer just smirked, as if he heard this comment many times before. Instead of arguing, he pressed something on the Force Lance. "Well, here," he said as he tossed the weapon to Jack, who instinctively reach out. Grabbing it, he was surprised at how light the weapon felt, just a little more than a standard semi-automatic. This was quickly put to the back of his mind when he noticed that his vision had suddenly changed. "_What the hell?_"

While he could see the surroundings, his vision now had a square border around it. In this vision was various symbols, boxes, and he could swear a raider, along with the Commonwealth officers being outlined by a thin line around their body. He could not understand any of this because of the foreign language, but he had a small suspicion of what this was.

Before he could go further, the owner of the Force Lance walked up to him with his hand out, "Time's up." Jack handed it back and the foreign images disappeared. He blinked, but decided not to question the officers. "I suppose it works." The man just smirked, pressing a few buttons.

"Mr. O'Neill!" yelled a voice from behind him. Jack turned and saw Sakura approaching him. He was worried when he noticed that her face was scrunched into a frown, possibility because he was talking to simple soldiers?

Once she was by the group, she put her hands to her side and looked at the Commonwealth officers. "You know, I could make a mention of unauthorized control transfer of a Force Lance." Jack heard the officer gulp. "But that is needlessly cruel to a promising officer…just remember this talk. Understand?"

The officer nodded his head, "Yes, mam."

With that finished, Sakura turned back to Jack. "O'Neill, we're ready to continue the meeting. The rest of your team is already in the tent." With that, she began walking towards the tent. Jack, not wanting to cause any more trouble, followed the Commonwealth diplomat.

* * *

Like most Goa'uld constructs, the Hasara space station was an Egyptian themed, with the top and bottom resembling a pyramid with a central connector, the color a mix of gold and black. Already there were ten Hat'aks sitting a small distance away from the station, the defense weapons trained on each one in case a System Lord tried a stunt.

Inside the station was a rush of activity as the System Lords, their Lo'taur, and the Jaffa assigned to the station as guards moved about. The guards were positioned at every critical point of the station to stop any external sabotage, and to capture and detain any person of suspicion. Because of the Goa'ulds ego and backstabbing nature, these guards had the secondary objective of keeping a single System Lord from using these meeting for…less than peaceful means. Added that these guards answered directly to Ra himself, it would be very foolish of a System Lord to try.

Making his way through the corridor to the meeting chamber was Ra. He was wearing robes of a red and black color mixture. Following beside him was a man in his mid-twenties, yet one could mistake him for female from a distance. "_They all heeded the call_," Ra mused. "_Even that snake Apophis, no doubt scheming as usual._" He pitted that his political mussels, like banishing a Goa'uld from the rank of System Lord, would not be flexed. He so did enjoy reminding his fellow snakes WHY he was still the top dog of them all.

The door opened as a voice announced, "Ra, Supreme System Lord." Not wasting time, Ra entered the room. Not even a foot in, he could feel all the eyes on him as his fellow galactic rulers looked for any sign of why he called the meeting or a weakness. Most species would show some body language of worry or anger, even instinctually. It was a testament to the Goa'uld species egotistical and power craving nature that Ra didn't show it, but also reflected Ra's power and presage that one developed after centuries of ruling the snakes.

Taking his seat, the self-proclaimed gods and divine rulers of the Milky Way started a process very rare to their species: debate. "Two days ago, forces of the Commonwealth took six humans from my court. They invoked the treaty." The System Lords glanced at each other, with a few whispering to their slaves.

A dark-skinned man in golden armour spoke. "You summon us for a mere exchange of humans?" He then looked to the others. "It may be time for a new…commander."

The man's body language told Ra that he was serious, hoping to bring the others against him, no doubt. Ra eyes flashed, "You would challenge my authority, Apophis?"

The man, now identified as Apophis, turned to Ra. "No, Ra, but the summoning-"

"-then be silent, or be removed from this chamber!" Ra stared, daring him to test his leniency. Apophis continued to stare at the System Lord for a moment, but eventually sat back in his seat. Ra looked over the other for any other challengers, but none made a move. "It's not the humans, but where they came from. They came from the first world."

This had the whole room descend into chaos as the various Goa'uld , save for a few around Ra's age, began to bicker. Their reaction ranged from disbelief, to immediate invasion, to outright accusing Ra of preforming some kind of trick.

"Enough," yelled the voice of Yu, his tone hard and clear to all in the room. _For once that old fool has provided an advantage, _mused Ra as he stared at the Chinese dragon. Yu looked back at Ra. "Ra, the Goa'uld Empire is not ready for war." Ra knew what Yu was implying, as he had led the charge against the Asgard and the Commonwealth's predecessor. He had to acknowledge Yu's good memory, for good and bad.

Before he could respond, a female System Lord spoke. "They remain bound by the treaty." She then shrugged her shoulders. "They are merely humans, Tau'ri does not change that. They are of no threat to our forces."

The younger, and even Apophis and Cronus, echoed their agreement. In contrast, Ra, Yu, and the older Goa'uld did not agree. It was Yu who voiced their thoughts. "Do not dismiss the Tau'ri without thought, Bastet. When pushed, they can demonstrate admirable feats."

"So we are to attack and bring war upon us?" was the retort of Ba'al. "We claim to be gods, but reality has not changed."

Ra tapped his fingers on his throne as he let the others ponder Ba'al's statement. Now it was time to end this 'debate'. "The Tau'ri cannot be ignored, but neither can the Commonwealth. Build up your fleets and troops. Continue poking their galaxies." He then stood up. "As Supreme System Lord, this is my word." He and his human servant made his way to the door. Ra let a small smile form on his lips; soon all in the universe would bow before him and acknowledge his will.

With the meeting done and the self-appointed Goa'uld ruler gone, the rest of the System Lords left the chamber to depart for their Hat'aks. They would obey Ra's orders, but also continue their own ego-fueled agendas that even the presence of the Commonwealth could not curve. What the System Lords did not know, or maybe not consider, was that this development and how to proceed was also being discussed by the other two players in the game.

* * *

The System Commonwealth was one of the largest powers in the explored universe. As a result, those that lead it held significant power that would seem scary for some people. Because of this fact, the the Vedran Empresses and Triumvirs were considered by the majority of the Local Galactic Group as one of the most powerful people in the Known Worlds. Even the Goa'uld System Lords, for all the proclamation of godhood and divinity, could not ignore this reality. Only the high ups in the Pyrian Empire and the four races that preceded even the Vedrans were considered above them.

The Vedran Palace itself was considered one of the most beautiful sites on Tarn-Vedra. If an Earthling would see it, they would swear it was a mixture of Ancient Chinese, Medieval European, and Islamic palace architecture combined with the distinct Vedran tradition of ridged order and superiority.

Equally, the palace was one of the well-guarded places on the planet. Considering the influence that the Vedran royal family still had in the Commonwealth, this was of no surprise. Today, the palace would play host to one of the few times that these four figures would meet outside of ceremonial purposes.

Inside, the doors to the throne room opened and in walked the Triumvirs. One was human male in his late 50's, another was a being covered completely in red robes, and the final one had an almost cattish body and face, though she still had a humanoid-face. They walked up to the throne and bowed to the Vedran.

The Vedran tipped her head in acknowledgement. "Your report is worrying, Triumvirs. If they don't listen, we'll be at war that I have no desire to support." The three winced, for even a symbolic comment held power. "To give up the Safe Zone does not sit well either, thus is why I called this meeting." She then narrowed her eyes at them. "Would they listen?"

The cat-like woman spoke, "Observation shows them to be heavily divided and share many traits as our group. If they have any self-preservation instinct, the warning shall be taken by the rational heads."

The human snorted, "And you think they won't try to find loopholes? No offence, but they must have their own version of Argosy." He looked to the Vedran. "Given the hand they've been dealt, Empress, I can see some of their…rougher elements ignoring the treaty completely."

The Vedran frowned. "Unfortunately, I cannot argue with you, for it would ignore reality of government." She looked to her side. "The Empire would already control this world," and then she turned back to them, "That is the past, not the now."

The human scratched his chin. "The treaty is clear on intervention, and their origins would make the snakes worse. They might invade regardless, just to eliminate that possibility. It seems humans cause trouble in any galaxy we're in."

The Empress tilted her head slightly. "Yes, and I sometimes question if the benefits are enough. Still, I would avoid the constitutional crisis that it would bring, so traditional options are eliminated."

"Have the Asgard been informed of this development?" Shemina asked. "They could work around the treaty."

The Vedran suddenly stilled. "Guard, you may leave." The Triumvirs looked at each other while the guards just stared at the empress. "I said leave!" The two quickly nodded, leaving as fast as their legs would let them. Once the doors shut, she pressed a device on her throne. "What I am about to tell you DOES NOT leave this room until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

The three nodded.

"The High Council has lost contact with a few planets…they believe it to be _them_."

The three Triumvirs felt a shiver go through their spin. There was only one enemy in the records that had given the Asgard so much trouble. It was the robed Triumvir that voiced their thoughts, "That is not possible. They were wiped out in Battle of Yggdrasil."

The Empress leaned back in her throne. "So it appeared, but the information that the High Council recovered disagrees. Argosy has already been informed and is helping covertly, and I would prefer to keep this down. Thus, for a time, the Asgard cannot help us."

The robed one spoke, "Then we can only proceed as normal, may the Great One protect us all."

The Empress nodded and pressed the same button on her chair. Talking it as their queue, the three stood. Bowing to the empress, the three walked to the door.

* * *

Back on Earth, the most powerful man on the planet was sitting behind his desk. This office meant that the person was often faced with that could define the world for years to come. At this moment however, the person was inside the office had a choice that would affect the world for decades, if not centuries.

_Have I fallen asleep and everything from the Stargate has been my imagination? _This was the thought of the President as he read over the file from the SGC. It had been a few days since the meeting with the Commonwealth representative, and now the president was regretting opening the gate at all. He gave a light smack to his face, feeling the small stinging going through his nerves. Definitely_ awake…god damit!_

Sighing, he waited for the chairmen and security to arrive. He wondered what they would think once they read the information. They knew of the Stargate, sure, but at the moment it was just a strange object to them. Even when the gate was activated, he decided to wait for results of the mission before informing them-less risk of a security leak.

His thoughts ended as the door opened and two males walked in. Both were in their mid-to-late 50's, one wearing a military uniform with many metals and decoration, while the other was a very fine suit. "General, Secretary" This was returned with a salute or nod, "President."

"I thank you for coming. Take a seat," he said, pointing to the two chairs in front the desk. The two heads took their seat. "Gentlemen, what you are about to hear is classified beyond top-secret, understand?"

The two nodded.

"As of one week ago, activation of the device in Project: Stargazer was succeeded. This is what information has been acquired since then." He handed a folder to each of them. Opening it up, the two began to quickly read through the papers.

It only took ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity to the president. Finally, the general looked at the President. "Sir, if this is all true and not some-"

"It is, general, I even witnessed the recording myself. It seems we've entered the science fiction realm." By now, the secretary had put the file back on the desk. "Since you two second only to me, it is up to us three to come up with an overall defence plan."

"Sir," began the General. "If these…people can already travel space, any attack will surely be stopped before we do any damage."

The President could tell that the general was not trying to be rude, but point out a hash truth. He clasped his hands together. "Your right, however baring total destruction, I feel that either of these two powers land group forces. I doubt military layout changes that much, even in space."

The secretary spoke, "It'll be…tough to create the unity plan you're hoping, considering how territorial they can be. I assume the reason will remain classified?"

The President stood and looked out the window, the landscape of the White House. "Yes. Officially, this will be a goal to better the operations of the whole forces, should the traditional command structure be removed. What will not be told is that I'm authorizing the creation of a division to specificity deal with extra-terrestrial threats. General, you will be in charge of getting that running. It will take some doing, but I don't see better alternatives."

The general nodded, but still had a question. "If these Goa'uld do invade, what assistance would this 'High Guard' give?" The President smiled at the general's question. It was both polite, but showed that he was already thinking of strategies and defences in his head. There was a reason that man was chosen for the position.

Turning back to face them, his frowned a bit. "The Commonwealth diplomat apparently didn't say much, but it seems to they would at least to try and coordinate with our planet. From my own understanding however, an attack would indicate a far worse situation." The general nodded. The President now saw a opportunity to pop the question. "I am also considering having our allies informed of the situation."

The two stared at the man, mouth hanging open slightly just from the shock. The president was not surprised, since he had just said he wanted to reveal one of the most important discoveries in recent years. Oh yes, he was aware, especially after reading the information, just what the Stargate could do for America. Even the ability to travel to other worlds meant that they could acquire reserves of important materials without negotiating with hostile nations, and they had a way to preserve the 'American way of life'.

"Sir, I must question this. The Stargate is American and have already invested heavily, we deserve the rewards." It seemed the general also realized the implications. "Also sir, to bring other in before we have anything to show for starting potential hostilities would just complete an already difficult plan."

The secretary looked over at the general, then to the President. "I find myself agreeing with the general, though for different reasons. Once told, they will surely demand to know how we came about this information. That will lead to some unconformable questions."

The President nodded. "You both bring up good points and I not going to bring anyone into Stargate operations as of now. Still, we need more than one nation's military to stand a chance at least delaying them. We opened Pandora's Box, gentlemen, but I'm not foolish enough to contain the horrors alone." The room was quiet as the two let the President's words sink in.

Returning to his seat, the President stuck out his hand. "Thank you for coming. I expect a rough outline on your assignments by the end of the week." The two nodded as they shook the President's hand or gave a salute. Once they left, the President leaned back into his chair looking at the ceiling. He wondered, just for a second, if he was making the right choices and what all this meant for the future of the planet.


	3. To Bodly Step and Battle

So this is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy

* * *

"Black Ops: The primary goal is to remain undetected and unknown. Unfortunately,  
I've found reality often likes to intrude in these kind of operations"  
Strategic Analysts Yong Sulu, CY 4500

For being so quiet for the last week, the underground base was a buzz of activity as the first operations of the newly established Stargate Command were starting. The databases from the Commonwealth had been put into the mainframe the day before, now they were choosing the first one at random. Yes, after a week, the people of Earth were about to take the first ever long-term, practical deep space exploration.

West watched as the Stargate began to dial. His shoulders were tense, eyes darting between displays in case something were to go wrong. He knew that he was being a little bit paranoid, but the Commonwealth had still not earned his full trust as far as he was concerned. Both of their actions could have been simply self-motivated and not benign.

A voice from behind him interrupted his thoughts. "I wonder if this planet has any goodies." The general gave a slight nod to Jack's presence. "Personally, the plans for a nice, big space gun would do since our…protectors are unwilling."

West lip twitched slightly, but nevertheless remained impassive.

Coming to stand beside the general, Jack watched the Stargate enter the fifth chevron-as they had started to be called-into the sequence.

"Remember your objective, Colonel. Also keep Dr. Jackson from getting too obsessed with whatever culture you find."

Jack looked down to the archeologist, who seemed to be wanting to wear as much of the uniform as possible. He had the standard gun, but Jack suspected that in the two bags were mostly notebooks and other geeky stuff. "Assume he'll do the briefing again, sir?"

West slightly nodded, "He a brilliant archeologist. Without him, we would have taken much longer to open the Stargate and the information on Ra people was very impressive. Still, he has not been trained to think as you have Jack, I'm afraid his emotions may become a…hindrance in the field." He turned to Jack. "The President may have agreed, but our primary objective is to secure Earth defence within acceptable means."

Jack nodded just as the final chevron locked and the wormhole was established. Jack nodded to the General and left down the stairs. For a moment, he thought about the opening quote of **a** famous show when he was growing up. _To boldly go where no man has gone before indeed._

* * *

Unknown part of the galaxy

Even on Goa'uld words, the noise of the forest was often limited to the rustle off leaves, the cracking branch from animals, and the usual animals living within this green biosphere. In many ways, it stood to contrast the nature of the snakes that called this planet home, peacefulness in a cruel part of the Milky Way.

This peacefulness ended as a loud, almost deafing explosion ripped through the air, sending animals running and birds flying out of instinctual fear. If one were to look out from the edge of the forest, they would see a huge column of smoke rising in the distance and small bit of red hot flames. The source of all this: the town and twisted remains of a pyramid-shaped structure that just had multiple explosions originating from the inside.

One would think that everyone inside would be dead at this point, and they'd be right. Yet, the two figures running in the distance showed that not all had perished-at least of it was not Goa'uld.

"Well, if that didn't alert the patrols, then nothing can, " a female voice, coming from the left figure, said as they continued to run. As if to answer her question, the sound of rapid plasma shots rang out in the woods, highlighted on the helmets HUD. She twisted to the side and just in time as six bolts hit the tree beside her. The tree cracked, caused by the new hole cut almost completely through the base, before falling over and landing onto the forest floor with a loud 'thud'. "I guess it did."

The other figure turned his head back, seeing six other armoured figures chasing after them, "Oh great, _them!_" This voice was also female, but sound younger than her companion.

The other female gave a slight shake of the head, "What did you expect? This _was _a secret R&D base." She suddenly staggered as two of the plasma shorts impacted her armour. "Dam it. Quickly, into the trees," she told her partner who nodded. In the split second, they turned and jumped behind a large rock on either side of the path.

Their pressures continued to fire at the rocks, melting small bits from the heat of the plasma. She looked at her teammate, making a gesture with her hand and reaching down to one of her weapons. Grabbing a weapon that resembled a pistol, she stuck her head out and fired at the pressures. While she saw one fall to the group, the remaining eleven were able cover them, firing enough rounds that forced her duck again. "Sara, what's taking so long?!"

Her teammate twisted the device, which was small and rounded. "There, now the real fun can start." Popping up, she tossed the flashing 'stick' to the enemy in behind their cover. The moment it hit the ground, the plasma inside activated and the ground within ten feet of the device was caught in a huge explosion, sending at least on pressure into the air, crashing down as a lifeless body. In rapid succession, Sara chucked more of the explosives at the Goa'uld servants.

Unfortunately, the attackers had started to create a wider distance between each of them while aiming for the devices, but one landed at the feat of two pursuers, the explosion killing them before they had time to react. "At this rate, we'll run out before we get back. For Vedran's sake, this was supposed to be a simple mission!" yelled the youngest one over the suits internal radio.

The older woman fired six more shots at the enemy, "Hold it together, Lutenitate, just focus on the here and now!" She could understand her partners feelings, since all of the personal _were _supposed to be inside the building. _Then again, this is Ba'al's operation and he's one of the few pragmatic snakesout of the bunch_. Pressing a button on her suit, she opened up her long-ranged communications. "OP-1 to ship, requesting extraction assistance. I repeat, requesting extraction assistance."

Closing the channel, she was about to open fire again when the sound of a flying aircraft, almost like a small plane, was heard in the distance and getting ever closer. Cursing, she turned to her teammate, "Death Glider, run!"

At the same time, if one were to look at the orbit of the planet with the naked eye, they would assume that only Goa'uld ships were in the system. In most cases, they would be right, but the fact is the humanoid eyes can only see what is visible in the best of times. In the age of interstellar and galactic power of ever advancing technology, this meant that a smiple human eye meant little.

Indeed, for orbiting the planet was one of the ships belonging to the newest class of ships created by the Systems Commonwealth: _Andromeda Ascendant. _And walking towards the bridge was a was a female in her late 20's to early 30's. She was wearing the standard High Guard uniform. She short-blond hair and blue eyes.

Ignoring the salute as she entered the bridge, "I assume that explosion was the base? You know, decloaking would work just as well if we wanted their attention." She took her place at the first officer station. She looked at the middle screen that showed an outline of a continent that the base was on, a small drawing of the bass in the forest part, and two groups moving away from the base.

She turned to her CO, a tall man in his mid-to late forties. He was well built, with dark-goldenish hair. "Our orders are to take out the base, how was up to the OP-1." He watched the dots suddenly stop moving, "Andromeda, what's their distance to the ship?"

The face of a beautiful woman popped into existence on the right screen, "They're still 3 miles away. They're pinned and Death Gliders have been launched from the small base**.**" Another **.** appeared six miles from the Stargate. The woman on screen looked worried, and this was no surprise since she was the ship's AI.

The Captain looked at the screen for a few seconds, "Andromeda, prepare to launch slipfighters in three minutes. Open a channel to Ariel."

He waited for the AI to nod her head. "Lieutnant, slipfighters have been dispatched to assist."

The com was quiet for a few second, then Ariel's voice came through. "Received, continuing towards departure point." The sound of multiple explosions in the background and a stream of curses, "They need to hurry, sir. These bastards are starting to overwhelm us." With that, the com went dead.

The blond-haired woman suddenly cursed, "Six Hat'ak just dropped out Hyperspace. Damn base must have sent a signal before the explosion." She turned to the captain. "Dylan, they'll know we're here the moment slipfighter launch."

Dylan looked at the middle screen that now showed a 3D module of the solar system with the six Hat'ak's approaching the planet. "Andromeda, what type of ships are we dealing with?"

One of the ships was highlighted, "20 missle tubs, 20 plasma cannons, standard sheilds". The XO winced, "Enough firepower to punch a good hole through the Andromeda, if they get a clear enough shot."

Dylan silently agreed with the commander, not how he wanted this mission to go.

The image of the solar system dispersed, _Andromeda _taking its place. "Slipfighters have launched, and the Hat'ak's have begun to move our way."

His XO turned to the pilot on the bridge. "Dawn, keep us at least 10 kilomiters from the Hat'aks."

"Yes, ma'am," the humanoid-bug pilot acknowledged and began to pull basic maneuvers.

Dylan looked down at the screen, which now showed the slipfighters entering the planet atmosphere…chased by a number of Death Gliders from the newly arrived ships. "Now we wait." D-Minus Zero had officially begun.

(Planet)

Down on the planet, the two Commonwealth officers continued to battle for their lives from the reletence onslaught of Jaffa and Death Gliders. The Jaffa had them pinned behind a small depression in the earth. Their armour now had burnt marks from the Jaffa weapons, scruff and dirt marks from running through the dense forest, even a few pieces torn or bent.

"Dam**n** them, where's that support!" **y**elled the youngest in frustration as **s**he fired another shot into the woods that seemed to just veer away from the outlined Jaffa in the distance. She cursed again, "How can they be missing?! At this rate, rocks would be more effective."

"Hold it Sara. Just make any approach very risky!" Areil said as she continued to fire, though like her partner two-thirds of her shots missed. _They must have set up ECM countermeasures. Of course Ba'al would employ them, give the man credit. _She looked up to see to see another pass of gliders heading there way. "Run!" she yelled as she began to sprint away from the rock. The other fired three more shots before registering the warning, but it was too late.

Like hound seeking meet, six shorts of heated plasma left the grey craft and speed to their target, hitting the ground and consuming the solider in sever fire and heat. The older looked at the now small crater, frozen on the spot. "Sara…"

She was brought out of the trance by sound of the gliders circling for another run. She raised her Force Lance to where she guessed the glider would come two. Oh, she knew that it would do little damage, but she was cornered and the slipfighters had yet to arrive. The mission had been completed; her death was acceptable cost to the Commonwealth. She began to hum the High Guard motto, "Heaven burns, stars are falling as the enemy draws nigh."

Suddenly, three missiles soared overhead and smashing into the Death Gliders, all three bursting into huge fireballs as the kinetic energy of one megaton hit the craft. What was left of the three crafts crashed to the ground, while the two remaining craft veered off in the hops to avoid the same fate. She scanned the remains around her, still in a small daze that was ended by her com coming to life. "Stike-One to OP-1, what's your status? I repeat, what's your status?"

"Roughed up but alive…OP-Two is dead. What took you so long?"

"Sorry OP-One, Death Gliders from ships in orbit were rather stubborn."

The officer then watched the slipfighters fly over her head, one launching two missiles towards the ground ahead of her while the other two engaged the remaining Death Gliders. The missiles impacted the ground, an area of a small soccer field being consumed in an explosion that reached high into the air and setting many of the surrounding trees on fire. "All clear, OP-1. Now get to the ship!"

Not being needing to be told a second time, she made for a mad-dash while the two air forces clashed. The Death Gliders began firing their staff cannons at the slipfighters in the hope of eliminating their opponents, but they used their supior maneuverability to avoid the shots. The Death Gliders split to follow them, however Commonwealth fighters were able to keep a good distance between the gliders. Up, down, side to side, the four machines danced in the air while laying a deadly game of dough ball with missiles and plasma bolts. It seemed that the dance would not end any time soon, with the Death Gliders simply being outmaneuvered.

That was until the Arial voice came through the comm. "OP-1 to Strike-1, I've made it to the vessel and heading home."

The lead fighter taped a button, "Acknowledged, preparing for escort." With these words, two of the fighters did quick flips into the air and in back of the Death Gliders, who**se** pilots relied more on visuals to keep track of their pray. The fighters fired their missiles at the Gliders, destroying them in a great burst of fire. They then made a hard left to meet their fellow officer.

Meanwhile, Areil had finished going through the star**t**-up procedure. She looked to her tactical screen, which showed seven more dots approaching by ground. "Bastards don't give up." Setting the engines to full power, the ship began to rise into the air. "Too bad, I'm out of here!" she said as the ship accelerated forward, then upward into the atmosphere. She opened up her com, "Andromeda, leaving the planet. I repeat, leaving the planet."

She then spotted two dots coming from behind, "About time." The slipfighters sped by her and assumed a position of her lead. Now the only question was if the Goa'uld would blow them out of the sky before docking. "Then again, they'll be dealing with a bear in a moment."

Andromeda

While all this had been going on, Dylan had been playing a game of cat and mouse with the Hat'aks. He watched the tactical screen as Dawn tilted the ship in another random direction-and just moving them away from the shots of plasma from closet Hat'ak. Dylan looked at the sensors, "Come on."

Beka looked at Dylan, "Sir, if we don't leave soon we'll have more targets than space." She saw _that _look appear on his face: to abandon some of his crew for the majority or risk it all for the hope of saving them all. Before she could say anything however, Areil's voice came through. "_Andromeda, leaving the planet. I repeat, leaving the planet._"

"Dawn, move us 2 LY behind the Hat'aks. Arm missiles tub 1-35, 5 missiles per target. Power phasrs to 50 and prepare keep our distance the moment those shields are down. We got only a few seconds of surprise once the cloak's off."

Meanwhile, Beka contacted Hanger 4. "Hanger 4, prepare for rough incoming." She turned to Dylan. "I guessing normal procedure is out?"

"For the moment," he said with a grin. Beka shook her head at her CO. _Sometimes_, she thought, _he gets too amused about these things_.

"We're in position, Captain. The enemy ships have not changed position," Dawn said as she finished gliding the Andromeda to the coordinates.

Dylan tapped a few buttons, "Let's bring it. Battle stations!" At this command, the entire bridge was dimmed, blue lights coming on, and the cloak disengaging.

(Goa'uld Fleet, a few minutes earlier.)

"Commander, the Commonwealth vessels are leaving the planet. The gliders on the planet were unable to stop them," the report of one Jaffa in charge of sensors. Sitting on a chair in the center was another Jaffa, but was wearing the same armour that the presurves down on the planet were.

_Incompetent fools_, thought the commander as he watched the screen's display of the ships and planet. _Two small ships, even they should be able to kill the imps. _"Have you found any other vessel?"

"No ship detected. The station must have been mistaken in its transmission." The commander looked at the tactical screen that showed the two Commonwealth fighters and transport. "The fools shall soon feel the wrath on a god."

The commander narrowed his eyes at the tone. _Idiot, even divine rulers have evil forces that challenge them_. _Still, these three cannot hope to win against this fleet. _"Order the three ships to launch Death Gliders and engage the craft."

"Yes, commander," another Jaffa to his right answered and pressed something on his wrist. In under a minute, the space between the ships and planet is filled with dozens of Death Gilders heading to the craft. Like a plague of locust heading to the next crop to comsume.

Still, as the commander watched the screen, something didn't feel right. He had fought with the Commonwealth before, had a general idea of their tactics. He had never seen those craft deployed unless a larger ship or base was nearby. But none had shown up from sensors, and they could scan the entire system in less than-

"Fleet, raise shields-"

"Commander, a ship just appeared and is firing!"

The Commander could only stare in shock as dozens of red dots filled the screen and headed straight for the fleet, the promise of death carried with them. "Shields," was his yelled a mere second before they hit. The ship rocked, sending a few people onto the floor, some sparks flying and damaging systems.

Straightening himself out, the commander growled at the personal, "Status, now!"

"Small loss of shield strength…three of our ships are gone. They're firing again!"

"Fire countermeasures, launch the remaining fighters. Keep distance and focus on the new ship!" The Jaffa quickly put the orders in while sending a silent prayer to their god Ba'al that they would win this battle.

Outside, the space around the 'right' side of the planet descended into organized chaos. Andromeda, not letting [go] of her advantage, continued to fire naquada-enhanced missiles while attempting to keep one AU from the remaining ships. In return, the Hat'aks fired counter-missiles and tried to get close to the Andromeda to allow their powerful plasma cannons to hammer at her shields. Beside this, for lack of a better description, the slipfighters and Death Gliders clashed like two swims of ants. The Death Gilders stayed close to the Goa'uld ships, their main goal to prevent as many slipfighters and missiles from hitting the Hat'aks as possible.

Every second, the space was lit by explosions from intercepted misssel, wiping out any unfortunate fighter that happened to have wandered too close. From plasma bolts of the Goa'uld that were occasionally fired, the flaring of orange and blue shields from multiple impacts.

Areil's ship

"To Vedran**'**s Hell," was the yell as she swiftly turned the craft to avoid three plasma shots. "Like a swarm of bees, you are." She launched another set of missiles to get two pursuers off her tail. She was in the middle of this; unfortunately the constant movement of the _Andromeda _necessitated this. "Better than circling for nothing."

She then spotted the Andromeda. "She's getting awful close to…Got it! Dylan, you'd better be ready!" She pushed the engine to full speed and began a fast course for the ship, swerving and weaving through the fighters.

Andromeda

The ship shook, sparks flying from the constant bombardment of missiles and plasma. Dawn jerked to the right, allowing four missiles to be destroyed by the PDL while the other two impacted the shields. "Shields down 10%," Dawn said before switching to Thanian.

"Keep your distance, Lieutnant," Dylan said while looking at the sensors. _Come on…_ Suddenly one of the Hat'aks entered hyperspace. _Where is he_-but didn't need to finish as a dozen missiles and plasma shots impacted the shields, sending multiple sparks and even a few explosions as some systems were overloaded.

Dawn immediately turned a hard right while _Andromeda _fired multiple Star Arrows and side energy weapons at the offending Hat'ak. The Goa'uld shields flared as they absorbed the blast and seen to be holding, but was only an allusion as they collapsed a few seconds later and was subquently torn apart by the fire.

Beka looked at Dylan, "Sir, we can't stay much longer before we run out of ammo." Dylan looked at her and then the tactical screen, showing two slipfighters being destroyed. He opened his mouth to order a retreat when _Andromeda's _hologram appeared next to him.

"Areil's is ten seconds from arrival, but I've detected a single from the Goa'uld asking for reinforcement."

Dylan knew what she was saying, "Beka, all slipfighters are to transit to slipstream and head to the Safe Zone. Andromeda, power up Hyperdrive and prepare to jump the moment Areil is onboard."

Beka quickly opened a com to the fighters, "Alright, boys, retreat to and enter nearest slipstream opportunity. I repeat, retreat and transit." Closing the com, she watched as one by one, the fighters began to turn and head to the outer edge of the solar system while using the _Andromeda _as cover fire.

A few moments earlier on the Commanding Hat'ak

To say the commander was upset with how the battle was proceeding would be a small understatement. Even with three of his ships lost in the surprise attack, he figured that his fleets weapons and numerical superiority would compensate. Yet**,** this Commonwealth ship was proving to be more trouble than he suspected.

"Commander, shields are down 40% and dozens of our fighters are destroyed," reported the sensor Jaffa.

The commander curled his fist, "Can none of you get close and destroy that thing**?**" The ship shook again, as if to protest the question.

"The scum is too fast and rapid, it's suicide!"

The commander growled at the Jaffa, but turned his head back to the sensors. His ships engines were not designed for that kind of maneuvering…but that could work. Risky, yes, but at the moment had the best chance. "Have the nearest Hat'ak jump into hyperspace behind them and fire all weapons."

"Commander, Ba'al-"

"Do you want to win this fight? Then do as I command!" The Jaffa quickly obeyed and sent the command by encrypted frequency. A second later, the commander watched as the Hat'ak on the farthest left of the screen entered hyperspace, and appearing just a few hundred kilometres away from _Andromeda_. Not wasting as second, the Hat'ak unloaded two dozen missiles and half a dozen plasma shots onto the shields that flared bright blue.

The Commander smirked as the view of the ship was engulfed by the 'dust' of the explosions. _They are done_. "Order the fighters to-" but stopped as the ship emerged from the explosion still intact. He slammed his fist on the chair. **"**_What demons do you possess, Commonwealth!_"

As if to prove his point, the _Andromeda_ fired her turrets against the Hat'tak as it moved a few dozen kilometres and then returning with a salvo of missiles of their own, overwhelming and destroying the ship in a bright explosion. The Commander knew in that moment that winning the battle was slowly slipping through his grasp. With his fleet reduced by half, it became who could dwindle down their opponent's defences. "Surround that ship, make sure they can't fly ANYWHERE without damage." He then pressed small blue button on the left side of his chair. "Commander Sean'c to any ships, I demand assistance to capture a Commonwealth vessel."

"Sir, the fighters are retreating." The Commander turned to the screen, as the slipfighters began to split away from the Goa'uld forces. "Our Jaffa are prsuing-"

"-focus on their cruiser. That is out prize." The Jaffa nodded. _Still_, the commander wondered, _sending them away when I still pose a threat…_Looking at the screen, he wondered what the plan was. _Wait_…he looked closer at the screen, noticing a small dot was weaving through the Death Gliders. It seemed to be heading to the-"Tell the Jaffa to disable that craft." _The ones responsible for the bases destruction are no doubt onboard_.

The Death Gliders divided themselves into two groups, one to harass the _Andromeda _and one to carry out the new orders. Not to be deterred**, **_Andromeda _continued on its path with the defences active. As for the other group, their task was proving equally challenging. Thanks to the speed and skill of the pilot, the vessel continued to swerve around the fighters. It was not that the Death Gliders could not hit it, their vast numbers assured that some bots struck their target. As this fight was showing however, the Goa'uld design philosophy was still in the realm of fighting pre-space entities.

In two minutes, the small ship was now in range of _Andromeda's _area of fire. The commander quickly opened a link to his remaining ships. "Target all weapons on and fire the moment they drop their shields**.**"

In an instant, all of the remaining fleet were gunning for the _Andromeda. _He didn't have to wait long for his opportunity, "Fire!"

In a second, the space was filled with three dozen missiles and numerous plasma blasts. The Commonwealth cruiser and smaller ship didn't seem to be aware of the danger, as the smaller ship continued to race home. _This will destroy it, but it will be sweeter to present to Ba'al_. Suddenly the Commonwealth ship moved forward and entered hyperspace, just as the fire would have hit. The commander slammed his hand on something in anger as his prize sliped from his grasp. _Mark my words, Commonwealth. You shall pay for this day in blood. _"Contact Lord Ba'al. Inform him what has happened, tell the reinforcements to secure the outer system while we secure the planet."

The crew quickly went to carry out the orders, knowing that the commander would be…less than kind for any delay.

* * *

Abydos

Many on Abydos thought that after Ra had departed**,** that the god had forgot about their assistance of the strange fellows. Life had slowly gotten back to normal in the desert city, with the citizens mining naquda for Ra and scavenging to survive the daily grind. Yet for the few individuals that had more contact with the visitors of Earth, returning to the daily life had proven more difficult than they expected.

For Sha'uri, her mind continued to wander to her husband-still married in her mind even though her father had ended the legal one. She thought to how he treated her like…more than an object. Unlike the men she knew, he didn't immediately jump when she presented herself that night. Of course, she would fufill her duty as wife…but something about the way he acted around her made her feel…comfortable.

"Sha'uri!" yelled a voice to her right. Setting the captured animal onto the small blanket, she saw Ska'ara and a few of his friends approaching her. They seemed excited, more than she had seen them since the strangers left. Did they find a new source of water or food, a new source of the mineral for Ra? These questions continued even as they stopped a few feet in front of her. "Sha'uri, we've found it!"

"Found what?"

"Walls of writings and images, even of the demons! Set in stone…like an image in the sand!"

Her eyes widened slightly. No, they could not have found it. The passage remained hidden, even she would have a hard time without the help of her husband. She looked over the area, the other woman were still preparing the food and hadn't taken notice of the kids yet. Without a second thought, she turned to the group, "Show me."

It took them a few hours to reach the hidden passageway, right to the painting and hieroglyphs that Daniel had shown her. She felt a small sense of dread enter her system as she considered the implications for the village, should Ra ever be informed of this. She watched as the group ran their hand over the images and words with an almost relevance and worship.

Her fears seemed confirmed when Ska'ara ran up to her, "We should tell the others! To show them our past!" _Poor child_, Sha'uri thought, _he has no idea what this truly would do_. Still, the question was now what to do. She remembered what her husband had told her-a grand one-but should she tell them. She was not their mother, so they did not have to obey her. Would it inspire them to rebel against their 'god', as she had considered before the strangers disappeared and the demons flew overhead? And even if she explained what Daniel had said and why they must tell no one, would they listen? Or would one of them turn her over to Ra, in the hopes of gaining some reward.

_If I am to die for this knowledge, then I will die. The lives in the village will not be sacrificed…I will not avoid the reasonability that this knowledge has given me. _

"I will tell you what these images say, but you must not tell the rest for that will bring Ra's punishment." She waited for a second, "Long ago…"

* * *

So I hoped you enjoyed. The battle was my attempt to create a nice fusion between Andromeda and Stargate combat. Tell me if you did not think it work, out of character, etc. Hope you review!


	4. The Old, The New, and One's Philosophy

Well here's the fourth chapter, long and not all new content. Still, this chapter is many about exploring the very first mission that SG-1 is set on, which happens to be the very first SGC mission ever (you read them preparing for it in a earlier chapter). Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"So many cultures and peoples in one galaxy, all scattered by the vipers for slaves and workers. All from one planet, another home of humanity nestled by the Imperial flag. I wonder, should they ever use the Stargate again, what will be the outcome of this clash between old and new?"

**Admiral Undiona, Overall Commander of the Safe Zone. 1026 CY/3900 BCE**

* * *

About two miles from the Stargate, on an open field, SG-1 was walking in search of any signs of people or possible ruins. So far, the team had been searching for any signs of people or technology for over three hour with nothing found. Deciding enough time was wasted, Jack stopped and turned to the group. "Alright, nothing's here. It's time to head home." Jack only hoped that the next planet would be more fruitful.

Yet, before they could even move, Daniel objected, "Jack, shouldn't we explore until the day ends? A society could be just a few kilometres away-"

"-or on a different continent, Dr. Jackson. In case you forgot, we have no idea if any of these addresses even have other societies."

Daniel sent a small glare to the Colonel. "So because we've yet to see people, we're giving up? Colonel, the Stargate is not just a chance for your people to-"

"Enough," Jack snapped. He could see the point, but the Stargate Program WAS a military program. "Dr. Jackson, you can request to join the other academics in the future. For now, you are with me and must-"

Before Jack could go further, a small sound in the distance caught their attention.

"Help!"

All four turned to see a male running down the hillside, dressed in animal-skins and had a very barbarous look. The four wondered why the man was running-and it became apparent as four dogs followed close behind him. The team could tell the animals were in hunting mode.

"Help," he yelled one last time as the dogs had finally caught up and forced him to the ground.

In a second, Jack and Daniel pushed the argument to the back of their minds as they teams raced over to the boy. They could see that some of his clothing was torn and he had bite marks on parts of the skin.

"Hey, get out of here!" Jack fired a few shots into the ground, spooking the dogs enough that they let go of the boy and ran back up the hill while being chased by his two teammates. With that danger past, he watched as the boy slowly pushed himself back to his feet. "You okay?"

The teen looked at him with a blank expression, which quickly reminded Jack that English may not be known though the gate. "Okay?"

The boy still looked confused, but he now saw Daniel and his other teammate returning. Still, he decided to give it one more shot. "Ok-"

"Yes, I am. Thanks be to you. But forgive me. I am Abu of the Shavadi." By now, his other two teammates had retuned.

"Shavadi?" Daniel asked.

"It means 'The people of the steppe."

Of course, this meant nothing to the team. _Well_, Jack thought, _Dr. Jackson might be interested just for the cultural aspect_.

Daniel was indeed giving a small smile as he introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson. This is Jack," he point to him who nodded, "and this is Captain Cater."

Abu looked at them, "You are not…from the people of the river."

Jack blinked, caught off guard. "Uh, no."

"We're…we're travelers from very far away."

"The sea of Ogada?"

Daniel paused, and then nods, "S—sure. Some of your friends sent us here."

Abu grinned, "Never have we met anyone from that far away." He then realized the last part. "You…were sent by the Protectors?" He grinned even wider, "You will be doubly welcome in my father's camp."

He looks over the team one more. When Abu's eyes landed on Sam, they widened in shock before he stepped half behind Jack. "Is that a woman?"

The three blink at the question, "Ah, yeah."

Carter began to approach the boy in the hopes of getting on better relations, but the teen just moved further away. "Um, do I have something on my face?"

"He looks really upset. It must be a cultural thing," Daniel told her, quiet enough so that Abu didn't hear.

Frowning, Sam mad another attempt to approach the teen. "I won't hurt you-"

"-Stop, I cannot look at you!" He put his hand in front of him as though that would be enough to physically hold Sam back. Nevertheless, she stopped a few feet from him. "Well, now I'm hurt." Jack winced, his mind briefly going to his first encounter with the Captain.

Before the team could get any further on the issue, the sound of hooves hitting the ground at a very fast-pace was heard. The team turned back to the hill to see three horses come up over the rise where Abu had first appeared. All three are carrying riders. Abu looked up, Daniel saw a look at fear in the boy's eyes. "Shomo! Abu!" the riders called.

Abu turned to Jack, "You must take her. You must take her and go! Go!" The team could hear the urging and desperation in his voice. Jack didn't order them to run as these men would have already seen them and horses were much faster than human legs. Instead, Daniel moved to stand with Carter, Abu and O'Neill as the horsemen rode down to them. Sam wondered why the kid wanted them to leave so badly, but didn't flee for the same reason as Jack.

Without warning, Abu darted away from the team and ran to greet the newcomers. "Raga, Raga. These people…they are from the Sea of Ogada!"

The men were stopping now, but the team was unsure for the reason. As they were getting closer, they could hear the voices of the other two men as they talked to each other, sounding incredulous. "One is a woman?"

The leading man was staring at Abu in an obvious look for an answer.

"Yes," Abu admitted.

It was then that Daniel, from looking at the clothing of the others, realized who they were. "Colonel, I think these people are Mongols."

Jack turned to the professor, "Is this good news?"

Carter also approached the two, "Dr. Jackson, find out what I did wrong so I can fix it."

Daniel looked at her, his face clearly saying _how am I supposed to find out?_ Nevertheless, Daniel began to think over what little information they received.

Meanwhile, the leader dismounted, approaching the team. Abu jumped in front of him, trying to hold him away while pleading for their safety, "No, no…No, let them go."

Daniel walked up to the man, looking back at Carter. "He's right. We'll just take her with us and go."

The leader pulled out a sword, pushing Abu and Daniel aside. The second horseman pulled his sword, while the third pulled out a bow and readied an arrow, aiming at the team.

Daniel, O'Neill and Carter remained in their spot, not wanting to cause a fight, looking grim. The atmosphere remained tense, waiting for the spark that would leave one group wounded, or even dead. It seemed the stand-off would go one for a good while, neither side wanting to let down their guard. Then, quicker than the warriors could react, O'Neill pulled out his pistol and fired it into the air three times. The horses neighed, surprised at the sudden sound, and started to back up.

The horsemen shouted in surprise as they worked to control their mounts. O'Neill waved his gun in the air, smirking. Daniel looked at Jack with a clear expression of _what the hell!_ Briefly, his mind went back to Abydos and being presented with the bomb. "_Colonel, these people..._"

But he was brought back as the leader pushed Abu away and began to move towards them, sword drawn. In a second, O'Neill aimed his pistol at them, and Carter was aiming an MP-5.

Before things could go further, another horse carrying a man came over the rise. He shouted, then galloped the horse down the hill. As he approached, the horsemen turned to look at him, their weapons forgotten. The man came to a halt between the two groups. Abu ran up and placed a hand on his saddle.

The man looked relieved. "My son. When you did not return, I feared you were dead."

"I would be in a dog's stomach now, but for these," he finished while pointing at SG-1. Abu's father looked at the team, whom had relaxed their stance and weapons. He then looked to his men with disapproval. "Is this any way to greet a stranger?"

The leader of the original three seemed to still consider it an issue. "That one…," he pointed at Carter,"…is a woman."

Jack couldn't help the comment, "Observant bunch." Daniel looked at the man, wondering if he was trying to get them killed.

Abu turned to the large man, eyes pleading for the man to listen. "Father, they were sent by the Protectors; they do not know our ways."

Abu's father looked to SG-1, as if he was trying to judge them. Daniel could not help but feel a little self-conscious, still not used to such calculating stares. Finally, Abu's father turned away. "Your clothing is not like anything I have ever seen, even if you do have some resemblance to the drawings. Still...," he looked at Carter, "law is law." Carter didn't like the tone. He then turned to O'Neill, "What manner of weapon is that?"

Before Jack could speak, Carter answered, "It's a firearm. It shoots like your bow shoots an arrow."

Abu's face paled while his father's went to anger, "From the Protectors or not, she speaks, she dies. Sut."

The men started to move forward and the team raised their weapons, ready to fight their way out if possible. Abu grabbed at his father's horse, holding out his hand to stop the warriors. "No! No! She saved my life."

The father stared at Carter, who just stared back. "If a woman…saved a life, hers cannot be taken." He began to turn his horse around. "If the Protectors told you of my country, then you're my guests. If you will travel in it, you must learn our ways."

Carter looked at the men, and then turned to her teammates. "I'm thinking we should just go back while we're ahead," she said this low enough that only the two of them heard her.

"If we learn their customs, we'll be okay. It's an incredible opportunity to study an ancient culture up close."

Jack looked at Daniel. This was what he was worried about. His team could no doubt kill this group, but then the question was getting back to the Stargate before more showed up, wherever they came from, and loosing potential information on something valuable on this planet. Well, unless the Commonwealth was willing to give locations of some nice things.

"Lead the way."

* * *

After some time, they came to a clearing that had a colorful array of tents set up. Fires were burning outside the tents. Llamas grazed throughout the camp. Walking beside the horsemen, the team and Abu approach the settlement.

One of the villagers spotted them, "They returned! They found Abu!"

From one of the tents, a woman peered out and saw Abu, smiling with relief. Abu waved to her. Hooking a veil over her face, so that only her eyes were showing, she ran from the tent to the approaching group.

The rest of the villagers yelled, "Abu! Abu! Abu!"

Abu smiled at the woman, "Mother." She hugged Abu, glade to have her child home safe and sound. Several other women came out from behind curtains, approaching their visitors with curiosity. People cheered and laugh. Suddenly, a woman grabbed Carter and led her into a large tent. Daniel and O'Neill followed, suspecting the Captain would be a tad annoyed if they just left her.

"This is unbelievable. Uh, the Mongols who settled on the Persian China adapted to the local customs. But there was one tribe the Chagatai that kept the traditional life of the steppe-nomad. Maybe these Shavadai are their descendants. I mean…uh…this camp could literally belong to Genghis Khan. It's a living exhibit of a way of life that's been extinct for…nine hundred years.

Just then, Abu's father walked into the tent. "Ah. Please sit," he says while handing his hat to his wife and smiled. He then looked to Carter, "Now you may talk."

"Uh, good, 'cause I…I still don't understand what happened out there."

"Among our people, it is death for a woman to show her face in public." He looked a little sad at this statement while Carter raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "The old laws weigh heavily; it is well you saved Abu from the dogs. It gave me a way to prevent your death. Before I ask more of you, I must tell you my name. I am Moughal, chieftain of these people."

Moughal settled on a large, throne-like chair, with Abu settling at his feet. "You said you were sent by the Protectors, a claim that has not been made in living memory. Why did they send you to our country?"

Ok, didn't expect that, was Jack's thought. Thinking quickly, he thought of a believable scenario. "They want us to trade, strengthen each other," he said, clear and with a small smile. And this was based on truth, albeit a truth from little interaction and a lot of assumptions.

Moughal looked at the three. "Never have the Protectors sent others with such a goal. Since removing the demons from our people, they have let us be." Now the team was a little worried, but Moughal smiled. "But if you tell the truth, then you already have my interest. Soon, the old laws…ahh…the old ways will no longer serve us. Trade will one day replace war. This is the future. We have the strongest, fastest horses and camels. The finest wool...when word spreads to the other tribes of your words..."

Abu looked at his father and raised a finger, "And medicines. Drugs of unheard of power."

"Oh, we've got some pretty swell drugs of our own," Jack commented with a small smirk.

Carter turned to him, "Well, uh, Colonel…a lot of breakthroughs in medicine are coming out of the mountains, and the…the jungles. We should really see what he's got."

O'Neill nodded.

Abu walked over to Sam, "I will show you. Follow me."

Carter moved to follow Abu, but Moughal's words stop her. "Even with you sent by the Protectors, I'm afraid…you cannot go until you are properly attired. Otherwise, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Properly attired?"

Jack and Daniel looked at Carter, who looked indignant and utter disbelieving. She opened her mouth to object, but turned to Daniel when he tapped her arm. "Uh, you should probably do what they want. Um, anthropologists do it all the time. They…dress and live as the people they're studying."

Carter glared at the doctor, clearly unhappy with the proposal. "Well, I'm not an anthropologist."

"You are today," Jack said with a grin. Carter gave him a look that clearly said they'd be talking later. Jack wondered if it would be similar to the 'reproductive speech' their first meeting. Still, he walked over to her. "Don't worry, Carter. If they try anything...they won't like our response."

Daniel nodded, though hoping Jack could just roll with it for the time being.

O'Neill and Daniel left the tent, following Abu. Carter followed one of the women. She was brought to a small courtyard formed by the backs of several tents. Inside, the women were working on various household chores, their faces uncovered. They all moved to surround Carter, looking at her in curiosity.

Meanwhile, Daniel and O'Neill went to the area where wounded villagers were treated. There was a man sitting before them, his upper chest exposed and a visible cut on his chest. There was a healing wound just below his collarbone. "I used the medicine on this wound from a fire arrow, in a recent skirmish," Abu explained. "The shoulder was badly burned. From the moment I began treatment, there was no pain."

"This could be an anesthetic we haven't seen before," Daniel suggested.

Jack tilted his head in agreement, "We should take some back and test it."

They watched as Abu put the herb on a few more people, who seemed to instantly relax once the planet was applied to the wound. By the time Abu was done, at least a half-hour had passed. Jack turned to Daniel, "We should check on Captain Carter's progress."

Daniel nodded slightly and said a thank you to Abu. Abu stood up, wiping his hands on an animal skin. "You are offering an alliance that could satisfy my father's wishes, I could do no more. Come, I show you where your friend is." Abu began walking forward, Daniel and O'Neill trailing behind. He eventually brought them into a tent, and the two men stopped mid-step and stared in astonishment.

"Dr. Jackson, find me an anthropologist that dresses like this and I will eat this headdress," was Carter's comment as they entered.

All three men look at Carter, who was standing before them in a bright blue native dress and a beaded headdress with a white, silk veil hanging to the side. It looked more like an outfit for special occasions rather than for everyday wear. Daniel's mouth dropped open while O'Neill smirked. Carter looked at them with a clear _I'll wipe that look off if you don't_, so the two men rearranged their faces to a professional, and in Jack's case solider, looks.

Abu, who had been simply staring at Cater as if he had never seen a woman dressed this way, walked a little forward. "You are…the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Carter stared at him, speechless.

Abu then blinked and his eyes suddenly looked like a man who had discovered the biggest gold deposit on Earth. This went unnoticed by the team however, and the future chieftain simply turned around and walked out.

Carter rolled her eyes, as if she found Abu's comment an insult. "Uh, I guess the kid doesn't get out much. Look, uh, I will not wear this thing over my face," she said with a great conviction. "I don't care how much embroidery it has on it. And this…dress, or whatever it's called, I mean…I can't move, I can't walk…"

Apparently, Jack didn't find his second-in-command too threating, "I don't know." He shook his head, smirking, "It…it kind of works for me."

Carter glared at him, looking like she wanted to kick him. "With all due respect, sir, I will remind you why I've made it in the armed forces if you are not quiet." Jack returned his face to the professional look. She sighed. "I don't know why I have to do this, we could just claim that the 'Protectors' made an exception for our 'tribe'."

Daniel frowned at her suggestion, "They don't seem to see the Protectors as god-like figures, so I don't believe they would accept that." He looked at Carter, "It's only for a short time, until we can get the plant."

_Easy for you to say_, Carter thought. She didn't necessarily want be rude towards these people...but she would be lying if the treatment of her, and seemingly women in general, wasn't unpleasant to see. Simply put, this was not who she was and these clothes did not reflect her. It seemed that her teammates didn't notice though, or at least didn't want to risk her anger.

Her thoughts on the subject changed, she saw O'Neill move his finger in a circular motion that Abu had done so earlier.

Daniel jumped a little, "Uh, uh the good news is…uh you were right. One of Abu's plants seems to work as a…a…an anesthetic. We're taking some home to be, uh, uh, analyzed."

"All things considered…Carter...if we have to come back here, it might be a better idea if we brought an all-male team. No offence."

Carter huffed a little, "Well, in view of the fact that you all get to go to this party tonight and I get to stay in this…yurt that smells like rancid yak butter, none taken." The two looked uneasily at her, then at each other.

A strange sound from outside began to fill the tent. "Let's go," Jack whispered to Daniel.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah." They both said good night to Carter and started to leave, but Jack stops at the flap and turns back to her. "You going to be all right?"

Carter gave a smile, "Still doubting me? I haven't been afraid of the dark since I was two."

O'Neill nodded and left for the celebration.

The party was in full swing, with drums going and men hooting. The men were sitting or standing around a large fire that reached the height of one man, eating and drinking until their stomachs could hold no more. Daniel and Jack walked over to Moughal, who was sitting on a well decorated chair-though not as good as the one in the tent. Seeing them approach, he quickly instructed two men beside him to move. "You have joined us, that is good. I hope your companion is doing well."

Daniel took the seat in respect of the leader. Jack looked at the seat, clearly preferring to stand, but a small gesture from Daniel had him sit down. "Oh, Captain Carter is just resting her head, though not a fan of the dress."

Moughal blinked at the last bit, "Women do not wear that clothing in your tribe? Surely your tribe must have something like it."

"Uh, we do, but common clothing is not as different," Daniel quickly covered.

Moughal looked intrigued by this and would have pressed further, but Jack decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for a while. "So, have you ever seen the Protectors?"

"No tribe has living memory, not for generations. They came to us; three seasons after the demons that ruled us had left." He looked up at the sky, eyes lost in the stories he was told as a kid. "They claimed to have battled the demons forces and won, that all on this planet were now protected by their great army. Our ancestors did not believe them at first, but when seasons went by and the demons did not return, the truth was accepted." He turned to them, "Do you not have a similar tale in your country?"

Jack shrugged, "Just found out about them."

Moughal looked at them for a moment, before turning back to the fire. The celebration continued like this for another half-hour, but the sudden banging and crashing of items caused a pause in the party. Everyone turned to what they assumed the source was, which was in the general direction that Daniel and Jack had come from. Suddenly, Carter and Abu tumbled out of the tent with Abu on top of Carter.

Jack and Daniel quickly darted to their teammate, who had delivered a kick to Abu's stomach, stunning him enough that she could throw him off. Grabbing her gun that had fallen out with them, she aimed it at Abu. Jack and Daniel also aimed their weapons, preventing Abu from moving.

Moughal asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Jack didn't take his eyes from Abu. "Your son seemed to have been attacking my teammate. Care to explain why?"

Moughal looked toward Abu, his face showing disappointment at the young man's actions. Abu, for his part, was unwilling to meet his father's gaze. "There is a tribe a day's travel from here, led by the chieftain Turghan. He has fallen into the madness for Turghan's daughter." He then turned his entire focus to Abu. "Abu, can you not control this madness?"

Jack looked to Daniel, hoping he knew what 'the madness' was, to which Daniel just shrugged. Carter still stared at Abu with hostility, but her eyes now showed curiosity for the kid's motivation. Abu looked at his father, "I cannot, father. Her beauty…it would buy Aya's freedom and thus our happiness."

Carter could not be quiet at that, "I'm not property to be traded at your whim." Some of the Shavadai men moved to draw their swords, but the stern look from Moughal had them just muttering instead.

Moughal turned back to SG-1. "Please lower your weapons, I promise that this shall not happen again." Jack and Carter were reluctant, as part of their training was to push an advantage. Still, they didn't want to shoot Abu-Jack's mind briefly going to his dead son-but he still posed a threat.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Daniel lower his gun and his face pleading for them to do the same. He looked back to Abu, then Moughal who was looking at his son in worry before he nodded to Carter. Both lowered their weapons, Moughal letting out a small breath and some of the color coming back to his face.

Moughal walked up to O'Neill, "You spared my son's life when you had the right to take it, thank-you. Abu, return to our tent. I will discuss your betrayal in a moment." Abu's face sunk, but the rest of his body was firm as he stood and walked off. "Unless taken as a wife, men and woman are not supposed to sleep together. Given what my son has done, I cannot enforce that law."

Jack nodded slightly in thanks, "I think we're going to turn in for the night."

Moughal nodded and went back to his seat by the fire. Slowly, the festival started up again as the village men began talking, drinking, or singing folk songs. Taking this as their cue, the team entered the tent and sat down where they would sleep for the night. Still, all three knew that they could not just leave tonight's event unspoken if they wanted the needed cohesion of the team.

Carter spoke first, her anger at Abu clearly coming through, "I can't believe he tried to sell me like-like…a house!" She then rounded to Daniel. "This is partly your fault, too, since I am only wearing this dress on your suggestion."

Daniel blinked, "Uh, I didn't think-that is to say." The doctor ran his hands through his hair, obviously not used to this type of accusation. "Listen; from what I studied on Mongol culture…I didn't expect this to happen."

Carter could see his point and Abu was the ultimate controller of his actions in the end. This was a new situation for all of them; everything would be trial and error at the start. That being said, it would take a little bit for the anger at the doctor to subside.

Jack, who had been quiet for the duration of little argument, spoke up. "But now we have a bargaining chip." The two looked at him, both confused, though Carter had a little suspicion mixed in. "It appears Moughal really wants our partnership, and seems to be taking a lot of risks. With Carter's attempted kidnapping, we could start to change a few things."

Carter saw what the colonel was implying and agreed that it would help them in the future, should they need to return. Her mind started to think about Abu's reason behind his attempt and while she was still angry and disgusted at the attempt, he was acting within their culture.

Daniel knew what O'Neill was suggesting, but had a very different outlook. "You want to intentionally alter their culture towards Western values? I thought our objective was to gain technology for Earth, not play the intergalactic imperialism."

Jack sighed, suspecting an argument was coming. "Daniel, we need every advantage we can get. Also, these will be _suggestions_-not directives." He looked to the flap. "Besides, it's not like what we suggest could make them any worse off if things are done carefully. For one, Captain Carter can demonstrate the value of both parts of your town knowing basic combat moves."

Daniel didn't lessen his glare at Jack, "Given the historical record of groups giving 'suggestions' to others…call me less than convinced. The fact is what you want to do is simple cultural imperialism when this way of life has severed them for hundreds, if not thousands of years."

Carter felt that she had to support the CO in this. "With respect, Dr. Jackson…this culture has already faced this issue. They said it was a Goa'uld that brought them here and since this lies in Commonwealth territory…I don't see the problem."

Daniel shook his head, "It appears that the Commonwealth values a, uh, hand-off approach. They seem to know of them, but they refer to them as distant, non-interventional." He looked back to Jack, "_You _told him that they sent us…you're proposing lying to them based on a half-truth!" Daniel really, really, hoped Jack could realize what he was proposing long-term. As far as Daniel was concerned, Jack seemed to be assuming that even if the current SGC and US leadership didn't exploit these people, the future was less certain. The colonial age was gone on Earth, but…space was the other New World.

Jack resisted the urge to smack his hand against his forehead. Instead, he simply began to take off his extra gear. "We'll talk about this later." He checked his watched, which showed it was 1:00 in the morning back on Earth. "Get some rest; we're leaving once all the talking is done."

Daniel looked ready to argue some more, but ended up yawning instead. Deciding that he did need sleep and because O'Neill already seemed to be nodding off, he lay down on the soft furs. He would try to make his point in the morning, but now was time to recover…

Carter looked at the two, wondering if this was going to be a constant issue of the team. How could they do their job successfully if two thirds would argue on matters that, based on all information, would erupt more often? She could see Daniel's point…but end the end, she had to side with O'Neill. As she looked at the man, she felt that he didn't disagree because he saw himself as a superior person.

Laying back down, she decided that this issue was for another time. At the moment, she just needed to rest. Still concerned from Abu's attempt however, she put her gun under the small pile of skins she was using for a pillow.

* * *

As the team awoke and began their day, one could sense the distance that had settled between Jack and Daniel. Jack was choosing to ignore Daniel, not wanting to start another argument that he had already decided on, while Daniel just glared at the man and tried to make him feel guilty for his plan. For her part, Carter was trying to stay neutral as she didn't want to cause anymore disunity among the team. Yet, her mind had occasionally turned to the reason that Abu gave.

They left the tent, heading over to Moughal's. As they walked, Carter noticed some of the men staring at her like a feast, a few even showing lust. Even from behind the veil, she looked at them with an unspoken challenge in her eyes. Some of the men backed away, while others' hand twitched to their weapons. Personally, she wanted to demonstrate once and for all just how 'weak' she truly was.

They entered the tent and stopped a small distance from Moughal. They noticed that Abu was sitting to the right of his father, his face looking respectful but at the same time a hint of depression. They turned back to Moughal when he began to speak. "You have slept well and without further trouble, for that, I am grateful." He looked to Carter, "In here, you have my permission to speak. Now, what is it your people wish to trade?" Moughal was now looking at them as if he was trying to analyzing them.

Jack started off, "Our village can show you farming techniques and equipment that'll improve your food supply. Offer some medication that can immunize your people from deceases."

Carter added, "Our people have also some advanced science and technology that your people would greatly benefit from. For example, if you describe the recourses you use, our scientists can-"

"What do you mean by the word _scientists_? I have not heard any tribe us it, is it something from your village?"

Carter blinked, having forgotten that these people may not have developed an idea similar to the scientific method yet. "Um, it's those that observe the environment and what, um, occurs in it. They try to describe the functioning of the environment from that."

Moughal sat back on the throne, "You scientist…they appear like our shamans, but of this world. Come, what can these scientist offer my people?"

So for the next half-hour, Jack and Sam talked about trading and cultural exchange that could one day turn into some-type of alliance. Carter handled the scientific and cultural part of the dialogue, with the occasional input from Daniel after she gave him a pleading look. Jack handled talk of weapons and exchange of information on the Protectors Commonwealth. A piece of information that Jack was most interested in was the old legends of the 'Protectors Ears' somewhere on the landmass.

For his part, Daniel was pretty much quiet. Like he'd feared the last night, some of the trade proposals and conditions had Western culture adoption undertones. Now he knew that no culture was pure and that it was constantly influenced and changed by their surroundings, with the Stargate allowing cultures of small agricultural or nomadic people mobility and connection of the modern world in some cases. Still, for him, he saw a difference between intentional and unintentional as having a moral difference. `

As the talk was coming to the end, Carter looked Abu. He still had the same look. "Moughal, is your son alright?"

Moughal opened his mouth, ready to say something about her comment, but closed it. _These people_, he thought, _are so different from any other tribe I've encountered. They allow their __women__ to speak with the authority of a man. Now she questions the health of my son, a right only a mother has…._

He was enjoying this woman, she intrigued him. "He is suffering from the madness now that he has no way to buy her." He looked to Abu, "He had hoped your beauty would be enough to buy her." He looked at Jack. "Had he succeeded and I could not retrieve her, you would be paid whatever you asked. It is only right as you are my guest."

The three blinked at that statement. Carter looked annoyed, Jack and Daniel winced. Moughal saw their reaction and was confused. "We can't do that, we don't…own our women," Daniel explained, to which Carter smiled at him in thanks.

"Truly?"

"Yes. Um," he turned to Jack, who was gesturing for him to make an explanation. Daniel sighed, not wanting to participate in the deception game, but he was the one who mentioned it. "We heard…stories about Shavadai women…That once they were free. Some were even warriors, fought with their husband in battles." He then looked O'Neill, "Um…Mongol women might have been the legendary Amazons…"

The eyes of Abu and Moughal widened and some color drained from their face, "Shhh, we do not speak of it." He said it in a very quiet, but also a very serious tone that indicated to the three a very deep fear behind it. "The laws for women were made to protect and hide them from the demons, which brought us to this place."

It was Carter who voiced their thoughts, "Since the demons are gone, why have not the laws been changed?"

Moughal looked at her since that question was rarely asked, and never by a woman. "Some say they will return despite the Protectors. I think it is an excuse for my men to have their way. Among the Shavadai, even the lowliest man is chief among his women." He looked to his son. "I have tried to teach my son to treat women better than most men, yet I seem to have failed."

Daniel couldn't stop himself from asking the question, "Is that why you only have one wife? To…set a kind of example?"

He gave the team a sad look, "My people see it as a weakness, and has affected my son just as strongly."

"Because you both love one woman only?"

Moughal looked at Daniel, then slowly smiled. Daniel smiled back. Abu looked at Daniel, apparently surprised that this man didn't look at them with distance that he had seen with a few of the men in the village.

That was all Carter needed to hear to make her choice, "I want to help." All four turned to her, confused at the statement.

"Help with what, captain?" Jack asked.

Carter turned to him. "Abu should get his love, sir. He's depressed and seems to care greatly for this woman." She looked down, "Also…I feel if I should try to help these women while I'm here. No disrespect intended, Moughal," she added quickly.

The Mongol leader simply nodded. "While you are a woman, this desire to help my son with the madness is worthy of respect. It is true that Turghan is a great opponent of the old laws, with many tribes united in his cause. That is why I look forward to this trade between our people. Still, I cannot support a very dangerous mission, even for my son."

Abu, who seemed to be regaining hope of rescuing his love, turned to his father in anger. "Why not, father?! They have already broken so many laws, why not this risk?"

"Do not talk to me with disrespect, Abu," his father warned. Abu stared at his father for a few more second, hoping for him to see his pain before putting his head down.

Sam turned towards Jack, speaking low enough that only he heard," Sir, Abu is clearly depressed and hurt. If he does something irrational, Moughal may not want to see us back here. Also, he's going to lead these people someday. If we help him out…"

Jack sighed; this was not part of the plan. They were to get technology and make alliances, not be humantians helping those that needed it or heroes righting the wrongs. A cold statement to be sure, but a statement was based on the reality of the galaxy at the moment. Still, Carter had a point…

He looked back to Moughal, "Moughal, if you will allow us, my team is willing and ready to assist in your son…acquiring his love."

Abu's head shot up and he looked his father, silently begging for him to accept. Moughal wanted to say no, because this was a matter between the two of them and he didn't want to drag an innocent village or his own to war. Yet, in the back of his mind, he knew this was just a reflection of a larger debate.

Relenting, he signalled his son to stand with a wave of his hand. "Abu will guide you to the village; I will meet you on your return." He looked Carter, "Turghan is not as tolerant as I have been. Do not provoke him by acting as his equal."

Carter nodded, _If __he __pushes it…._

Daniel sighed, agreeing with Carter's motivation but still not liking the long-term implication. Still, this would need all three of them.

* * *

The trip to the village was a long and tense one as the team was still a little divided on the implications that this would have. Abu's mood was a mix of joyful emotion, yet his hands held the reigns in a tight grip. Finally, by early afternoon, they could hear the sounds of men talking and smoke only about an acre or two ahead of them.

Abu stopped his horse and turned to the team. ``I will introduce your group. Carter, Turghan may look at you with the desire to own you. Do not let…your foreign ways be uncontrolled.`` Carter looked at him, her eyes showing she was not going to be submissive for a man that may have too much ego for his own good. Abu didn`t say a word, simply started back on the pass.

As they entered the village, the team noticed the look of distain that the men were showing Abu. At the same time, a few looked lustfully at Carter and even approached her horse. At the center of the village was the largest tent, where two men were standing guard. Abu signalled for them to stop three feet from the men, who look disgusted with his presence and both pulled out a knife. Daniel and Jack aimed their weapons at the men, but the men only looked at them for a moment before refocusing on Abu. Clearly, they didn't realize who had the deadlier weapon.

Abu got off his horse and took one step forward, "Turghan may wish to bid us welcome. We have come to trade." His voice was calm, even as the team could tell that he was nervous. Jack wondered this was his leadership showing, or just felt confident on his people's new allies.

The man-now identified as Turghan-looked at him with a distain for a moment before turning to the others, eyes lingering on Carter, "Who are they?"

"They are from Sea of Ogada, who have accompanied me on this trip."

"You need protectors to face me?! See how weak you've become under that fool's leadership." Abu clenched his fist at the insult, but would not fight and risk losing his love. "Still, I want to see what you could possibly trade, Shavadi." With one final look, he moved inside.

SG-1 dismounted their horses and joined Abu. "Real nice fellow," Jack commented, earning a small laugh from the others. Abu blinked; surprised that he would insult a village leader when they were still the heart of their camp. Still, it seemed the tribe of Ogada defied all traditional practices. "Shall we proceed?"

They entered the tent, Turghan already sitting on his seat. He was sitting as like a medieval description of a king: his chair higher than others to give him the height to intimidate his enemies, the look of those considered below his status and unworthy of his time yet humoring them anyway. Altogether, a man that was very sure of both his position and power. Beside him were two women, sitting down in submission to the man.

"See the son of my enemy, how he pales in my presence," he gloated to the women, who nodded. It was obvious he enjoyed inflating is ego. He then looked at Abu, "You risk your head coming here, and so do they by joining you. For what? You think this interest me," he said while gesturing to Carter.

Jack felt he could not let that comment slide. "Actually, she's trading _with _us, as an equal."

Turghan glared at O'Neill. "Insult me again, and you will die." Jack didn't listen to the comment since he didn't really fear Turghan. The chief looked back to Abu. "What is it you want, Shavadai?"

Abu was quiet for a second, but finally said the name of his love, "Nya."

Turghan stared at Abu for a second, and then sneered. "A woman is what you risk your life for, Shavadai. You also suffer the madness, pathetic." He looked Carter, "Give me the woman and I will consider your trade." He looked so certain that he would get want he wanted. After all, she was a woman and he was her superior by nature and no doubt rank, considering how little clothing her men were wearing.

Needless to say, he was surprised when Carter shook her head. "If you think I would submit to you, a disgusting, egotistical man, then you are very dumb." Abu looked at her, his face paling from the words.

In a second, Turghan was out of the chair and wielding a big knife, his face an absolute fury. "You will die for speaking that!"

A shattering of two medium-sized pots to the right of Targhan's chair stopped him in his tracks. He turned to O'Neill, who had his gun raised and aimed at the pots. He then turned to him, "Try again, that will be you."

Turghan glared at Carter, but went back to the chair. He knew nothing of that strange weapon, but now he wanted it. At the very least, it fired something that was both invisible and quickly hit the enemy. "What is that weapon you wield?"

"Oh, this? Just a faster version of a bow or sword. Tell you what, I'll give you this and we get the girl."

"She will marry a chieftain. The desert warlord Chimakka."

"How can you do that to your own daughter?"

"She is my daughter, I will do with her as I please!" The room was silent as Turghan calmed himself to continue to bid for these weapons. "So name it. Gold, horses, weapons. I have the finest metal craftsmen in the mountains."

Jack shook his head, "We have plenty of that. No, it's the girl or nothing."

Turghan frowned at these strangers' single demand. If he would sell his daughter, he would surely ose the alliance with Chimakka. The alliance would stretch his power even further, and closer to his goal of crushing the Shavadi. Still, that weapon was quicker and more powerful than even the finest sword, and had an endless supply since he saw nothing carried.

Turghan smiled. Yes, he could give them his daughter and simply conquer Chimakka with this. He would have more resources, and now no longer have to share them with another tribe. Choice made, turned to a guard. "Bring us Nya, she is to be traded."

The guard nodded and left.

While he waited, he decided to probe at these newcomers. "The Shavadai said you are from the Sea of Ogada…what is your village?"

The three looked at each other, and Turghan noticed that the woman's look was not submissive but like she was his equal. Ha, a woman could never be equal to a man.

"Um, very warm weather and…fine metal, farmland, and fishing. We, uh, trade and allow women to work as a man."

Turghan snorted, "Woman lead? What madness has inflicted your village?" He looked at Carter, "You should trade us your woman, so that we may show her how to be one."

Sam tightened her fist at that, but didn't allow herself to respond. Just a bit more, then they would be back home.

The tent flap opened as the guard returned with a woman. She was pushed towards Turghan, falling on her knees. She looked up at him, "Why have you summoned me, father?"

"I've traded you. Now you are theirs." She looked to them and when her face landed on Abu, it brightened up with a light that was equal to a small city. She went over to Abu and the two hugged, happy to be with the one they loved. "Now give me the weapon."

Jack walked over and handed Turghan the gun, who took it with a smirk that told Jack he could not wait to use it on his enemies. Truth be told, Turghan was tempted to use it on them and still keep his daughter for another alliance. But they still had another one and had a feeling that he would be killed by it if he tried. So he simply nodded and Jack's group left.

As they climbed onto their horse, Abu and Nya riding on the same one, he turned to his teammates. "There are only five more rounds in that clip." Abu and Nya were confused by the statement, but Carter and Daniel nodded and they began to make a fast-paced exit of the village.

The group made it halfway to Abu's village before nightfall came upon them. Stopping below a small hill, they set out the skins that would be used for warmth and created a small fire to cook their meal.

The meal was not bad, all things considered. Some freshly caught rabbits and vegetables that they had packed. Abu and Nya were on one side of the fire, talking and acting as two young people in love do, while SG-1 was sitting on the other side.

Now that the day's events were done, Carter wanted to thank Jack. "Sir…I appreciate you for standing up to Turghan. I could have to it myself, but given the-"

"You're my teammate, Carter, a very capable one by your record. What leader would I be if I didn't defend my team?" Carter smiled, now thinking that maybe her comment in their first meeting was a little out of line. "Just be careful with your mouth on the next mission."

Carter smirked, "I'll try." She looked to Daniel, "Daniel, when described our 'home'…thank-you. I realize that you don't want to…"

Daniel looked at her, a small smile on his lips. "Jack had just called you our equal; I would rather not see what he does to lying traders. Like Jack said, you're our teammate." He looked up at the sky. "Your right, I don't want to change cultures if they don't want to change." The only exception that he could see would be a planet ruled by the Goa'uld, but they shouldn't encounter that. "But I would have to quit the Stargate Program, meaning I can't even attempt to help those out here." Not to mention he lost that slim chance to see Sha'uri again. "I just have to accept that we will change who we meet, for good or bad."

Wanting to finish mending the small rift between the team, Jack wanted to reassure Daniel. "Look, Daniel…I don't make policy, that's up to the suits and my superiors, but…I promise that I will not try to intentionally change every culture we encounter."

Daniel nodded, thankful for that statement.

* * *

The group awoke early in the morning, not long after the sun had begun to rise into the sky. Abu and Nya, having slept side-by-side, gave each other a small kiss before standing and beginning to pack the furs. SG-1 rose a few minutes after and also begun to pack their skins, Carter back into her SGC clothes.

Nya looked around for Carter couldn't find her. She did spot a third man with the strangers, so tugged at Abu's arm. "Abu, I cannot find Carter and now there's a strange man with us." She pointed to the man. Abu looked in that direction and smiled.

"Do not worry, Nya, that is their woman."

Nya frowned, "But she is wearing men's clothes. It is against the law."

"In their village, women can wear men's clothes-strange indeed-without consequence. My father has allowed this."

She just nodded, hoping her father never found this out.

They had finished packing and securing everything to the horses, when the sound of someone yelling caught their attention.

"Wait!"

They turned to the hill to see a woman running down, her pace and expression of desperation indicating that she wanted to find someone fast. Nya's eyes widened, for she knew this woman. "Eya!"

Eya stopped beside them, "Please, you must help us!" Her voice was frantic as she begged to the strangers.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked her.

"Turghan has discovered your deceit, the weapon no longer works." She looked to Carter, "You also deceived him, so he will punish the women in the village before they follow your example." She turned back to the men, "Please help us, or they will be stoned!"

Jack looked at her, trying to understand the situation. "Can I get a little clarification here? He ordered them stoned to death…is that right?"

Eya nodded, "Because she broke the law of the land," she said while pointing to Carter. "He could not reach you, so he will stone four women to remind all of us of our place." She looked down, "When I heard this, escaped to find you."

"Turghan is compelled to uphold the law, even more if it applies to his own. He must rule by example," Abu explained while holding Nya tighter. The two women looked at the team, clearly asking them to fix a problem they had unintentionally caused.

Carter didn't need to be asked twice, "We have to go back, now!"

Jack disagreed, "Negative." He didn't want to risk his team any more on this planet.

Carter glared at him, "They've done nothing wrong!"

"Captain, if we go in there and try to stop him, we could be starting a war on this planet."

"Since when are you a politician, Colonel?"

Jack was surprised at the comparison, but needed for her to calm down and get a clear head. "Easy, Captain." It would do them no good to create war and then just leave, and he had no way of granting Moungal's people support.

"'De Opresso Liber.' To free from oppression, Special Forces motto," she recited with the hope it would get Jack on her side.

"I know what it is. That's our world, this is theirs."

Daniel looked between the two, "Do we have the right to interfere with their customs or…reinterpret their laws?"

Carter growled in frustration. "Yes! Maybe you guys aren't getting this, but they're about to kill innocent women." She threw her hand up in the air, "Simply because one was willing to stand up to him!"

"Please, use your weapons, and free her," Nya pleaded. She didn't want women who had done nothing wrong to suffer because of her madness. It was not right.

Abu then remembered a law that his father once mentioned. "When I was little, my father said that spirits may judge an act." He tried to remember the…yes! "In the song of Arkhan-tyr, 'the sprits will strengthen the hand of the just.' Yes. Yes, if we fight with law, Turghan cannot make war."

"Then hurry, before it is too late!"

In the center of the village were Turghan's men with stones in their hands. Four scared women, mostly older ones, were forced to sit against a pole. Turghan looked at them all, a small bit of regret but also resolve on his face. "Stone them!"

The women cried out as the men raised their hands to throw the stones, but the voice of Abu rang through the village, "Do not!"

As Abu walked into the village, the men dropped their stones and pulled out their swords.

Turghan glared at the boy, "You have no say here, Shavadai. Especially not one who is not chief and has deceived me. Kill him."

The men approached him, but Abu remained calm. "Stoning may be challenged by another chieftain or his son." Turghan put his hands out and the men stopped. By now, Jack and Sam had made it into the area. Daniel had stayed a small distance away with the two women to protect them.

Turghan looked at them for a moment, then back to Abu. "There is no such law."

Not losing his resolve, Abu pressed forward. " There is. In the song of Arkhan-tyr. The spirits]will strengthen the hand of the just."

"I will not fight one who is barely a man and consumed by madness."

"You must."

He laughed, "You insult my honor by implying that I would engage in such a slaughter. You will lose, and all of you will die along with them. So unless there is another chieftain who will challenge my decision…"

Having had enough and wanting to shut him up for good, Carter pulled off her helmet and stepped around Abu. "I challenge it."

The village's women exchanged a hopeful glance, while O'Neill looked unsurprised.

Turghan on the other hand seemed shocked, "You? You plague me."

"Then fight. Here's your chance to shut me up once and for all."

With the chance to end the source of all this frustration and gain anything of value that she owned, Turghan's mouth twisted into a predatory smile. "I will abide by the wisdom of the spirits. Let them decide justly."

A small circle was created by Turghan's men, just enough to maneuver around a few feet. Carter took off her guns and handed them to O'Neill.

"So when your back's up against the wall, and there's no tomorrow, just take one day at a time, and remember: the bigger they are…et cetera."

"You don't think I can win?" Carter asked, momentarily thinking about her initial impression of the Colonel.

Jack smiled as he patted her on the shoulder, "Sure I do. I assume you've had at least some basic hand-to-hand training."

"Yeah, level three, advanced."

He patted her on the back, "You'll do fine."

Carter rolled her eyes and approached Turghan, who was waiting. She raised her hands in a boxing stance.

Jack leaned down to Abu, "So, just out of curiosity, how do the spirits determine who wins?"

"I am unsure."

Turghan suddenly pulled out a large curved blade. It glittered in the light, glinting. Carter was astonished and glanced back at her team.

Jack stepped forward. "Hey, no one said anything about…"

Turghan's men suddenly took out a variety of knives, holding them against O'Neill, Daniel, and Abu's throats

"…knives."

Not to be finished that easily; Carter pulled an eight-inch blade from a sheath on her thigh and held it up.

The fight was one of speed and agility. Turghan was quick and very direct in his attacks, slicing, thrusting, and trying to stab Carter whenever he got the chance.

Carter was equal in speed and agility, but her strategy was about letting Turghan come to her and exploiting gaps in his defences.

She drew the first blood by cutting him across the chest, with his response being even faster attempts to stab her. About two minutes in, Turghan hit Carter, who fell to the ground from the blow. He then chopped his knife down at her, but she was able to avoid the blow and kicked him, regaining her feet. Using her level three, advanced skills, she disarmed Turghan, forcing him down on the ground, her knife to his throat.

"Sam, please don't…" Daniel pleaded.

"Don't worry, I don't want to." She focused back to the man under her. "Well?"

Turghan want to protest, but he was beat and had to obey the rules. "They shall not be stoned," he said grudgingly.

"And the Shavadai?

"By law, there can be no war between us."

Satisfied, Carter pulled the knife away and stood to face her CO. O'Neill pushed the knife away from his throat and smiled.

After two days travel, the team was now standing with Moughal, Abu, Nya, and his mother in Moughal's tent. Abu and Nya are wrapped in each other's arms, a great smile and happiness on their faces. At the moment, Moughal was trying to get the team to stay for the wedding.

"You will not stay for the wedding?"

The team looked between them. Daniel and Sam would like to, but they needed to report back. They had been gone for three days. Jack answered for the team. "Ahh, a six day wedding. You know, we really should get back."

Abu tried once more, "It is a joyous time!"

Sam smiled, Jack grinned, and Daniel shrugged before saying their wishes, "We all wish you and Nya many years of happiness and many sons, too." Carter poked Daniel in the ribs with her elbow, "And daughters!"

Carter smiled, glad that after all this, something good came out of it, even if it was not advance technology. Abu and Nya smiled at each other. Moughal then smiled and nodded.

"All Shavadai, be free!"

There was cheering and clapping, and the cloth barrier separating the women from the rest of the village came down. For the first time, the women stood in public without veils. The look on all of their faces was happiness.

"It is how you will be remembered, Carter. I look forward to seeing more of your people, especially your women, soon."

As her teammates looked at her, Carter grinned. Their arms wrapped around each other, Abu and Nya watched the team turn and leave.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed. Followed the episode, but I thought the episode was a good way to have the team encounter and mull over the issues the SGC will encounter in the future. Next chapter will be a lost more original content. Until then!


End file.
